Guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy por Harry Potter
by Viih
Summary: Sempre quis conquistar Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter tem as respostas. Mas ele adverte: Os resultados podem não ser os mesmos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nem o Harry ou o Draco (ou qualquer outro personagem de HP) me pertencem. Triste T^T

* * *

**O guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter.**

_1. Cumprimente-o sempre que possível. E seja sempre educado._

* * *

Hermione sempre pensou que poderia esperar _qualquer coisa_ vinda de Harry, mas viu que estava enganada, _muito_ enganada, ao ver Harry ali, agachado, esperando sabe-se-lá-quem passar. Resolveu aproximar-se do garoto e saber _porque_ ele estava ali, no meio do corredor, naquela pose. Por aquilo ela _simplesmente_ não esperava.

- Er... Harry? – Hesitante, agachou-se ao lado do garoto. Tentou o máximo possível não corar ao ver tantas pessoas olhando os dois. – O que exatamente você está fazendo?

- Hã? Ah, é você... – Hermione fingiu não notar o tom de desapontamento de Harry. – Aaahn... Não estou fazendo nada de mais, por quê?

- Não sei... Acho que é porque você está agachado, _no meio de um corredor_, sabe-se-lá-o-motivo. – Disse impacientemente, afinal, preocupava-se com a sanidade mental de seu amigo. – Então, poderia me dizer o real motivo de estar aqui?

- Você também está agachada aqui, não é? – Tentou desconversar.

- Não mude de assunto. Vamos, eu quero uma resposta, Harry. – Encarou Harry nos olhos. – Por favor.

- Já disse, não é nada. – Virou-se para o local onde estava olhando antes de Hermione chegar e continuou assim por um bom tempo. Hermione pensou em desistir, até que notou os olhos de Harry brilhando de malícia, e o viu se levantar.

- Harry? – Perguntou, incerta do que ele pretendia. Mas, ao se levantar e olhar para frente encontrou sua resposta.

E lá estava Draco Malfoy. Suspirou. Não era burra, sabia muito bem o que Harry queria com Malfoy, era sempre a mesma coisa. Quando se encontravam, ou era uma discussão que era separada pelos professores ou um "olá" para Madame Pomfrey. Resolveu pará-lo antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Algo no olhar de ambos a fez parar.

- Ora, ora. _Potty_, mas que surpresa. – Disse Malfoy sarcasticamente. – O que faz por aqui?

- Tenho aula, Malfoy. Não sabia? Sempre achei que você já soubesse disso. – A voz de Harry também estava carregada de sarcasmo, mas tinha algo... Diferente. Não eram palavras agressivas, como de costume, e sim palavras brincalhonas, disfarçadas com sarcasmo. Bem, pelo menos a de Harry, já que nunca fora boa em decifrar os tons de voz de Malfoy.

- Oh, como pude esquecer-me? – Fez um gesto dramático, colocando a mão na testa. – Espere um pouco, vou pegar o seu horário, que está sempre aqui, no meu bolso, caso eu queira saber onde você está. – Fingiu procurar por algo. – Ops! Não está aqui! Acho que é porque... Oh! Eu não tenho! Então Potty, não haveria como eu saber que você tinha aula por aqui. Mas peço seu perdão. – Tinha um olhar de falsa preocupação.

- Claro Malfoy, porque senão você nunca mais poderá dormir em paz, não?

- Obviamente.

- Como sou uma pessoa boa... – Malfoy bufou, rolando os olhos, mas Harry estava se divertindo. – Te perdoarei dessa vez. Agora, se me dá licença, estou atrasado para minha aula de Adivinhação.

E Harry saiu com Hermione indo atrás, cheia de perguntas na cabeça. Harry não estava de jeito nenhum atrasado, ou não andaria com tanta calma como estava andando agora. E a torre de Adivinhação não ficava naquele lado, e sim no lado contrário.

Um fato que Malfoy demorou a constatar.

* * *

Surto de imaginação random é um surto de imaginação random, e não podemos mudar isso. /fato (?)'

Sim, eu sei que esse capítulo stá muito curto UIHISAHSUAIDI xD entoa... considere isso... algum tipo de prólogo? ou pode ficar como capítulo um mesmo, o que melhor te servir. Mas o próximo capítulo vai estar maior que esse 'xB

Enfim, essa fic é um presente pra Mia, porque ela disse que é minha culpa ela estar viciada pelo Draco. Nah, noa tente achar uma lógica nisso u.u noa tem :D QQ

Até a próxima! /o/

Er... Reviews? *0*"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Draco, Harry e o resto do povo não me pertence, mas sim à tia Jota. néééé T^T**

* * *

**

**O guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter.**

_2. Sempre o elogie. Ele é um Malfoy, e Malfoy's gostam de serem elogiados._

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy estava bem consciente que havia alguém olhando fixamente para suas costas, e isso o fazia ficar tenso – o que era estranho, já que a aula em que mais ficava confortável era a de Poções. E o pior de tudo era que, toda vez que se virava, não conseguia encontrar a pessoa. E isso estava começando a irritá-lo.

Virou-se novamente. Aquela já era a quarta vez. Provavelmente Snape já havia notado o que estava acontecendo com ele, já que ele olhava de Draco para... Potter? _Por Mordred_, o que Snape pretendia olhando para Potter? Sinceramente, ele podia ser um pouco mais gentil – e talvez até um pouco _útil_ – e apontar _discretamente_ para Draco a pessoa que estava encarando-o ao invés de ficar encarando Potter. Provavelmente ele iria fazer alguma pergunta difícil para que Potter passasse por um pouco de humilhação, por isso estava olhando-o daquele jeito.

Esse pensamento fez Draco dar um sorriso torto. Ver Potter se dar mal era ótimo, mas ele ainda preferia quando _ele_ é que irritava o Cicatriz.

Tentou concentrar-se no que Snape dizia, para que pudesse se distrair e não pensar em quem estaria olhando-o daquela maneira. Olhou em volta e deu um risinho. A poção de Longbottom estava péssima, como sempre e, ao invés de ter um tom lilás, estava verde, e borbulhava.

Foi só então que Draco notou que Longbottom estava na mesa que ficava bem atrás da sua, e o liquido dentro do seu caldeirão poderia explodir a qualquer momento. O que ele não notou era que a pessoa que dividia a mesa com Longbottom era ninguém menos que _Potter_.

Então, a substância suspeita que estava no caldeirão de Longbottom explodiu, sujando ele, Potter, Draco e Pansy, sua parceira na aula de Poções. Ironia do destino ou não, o resto da classe saiu intacta, sem o mínimo de resíduo da poção.

- LONGBOTTOM, SEU INCOMPETENTE! – Gritou Snape, indo em direção aos quatro alunos. – MENOS OITENTA PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA POR NÃO SABER FAZER UMA POÇÃO DIREITO E POR SUJAR OS OUTROS COLEGAS! VÃO PARA A ENFERMARIA, _AGORA_!

Não fora preciso Snape pedir mais de uma vez. Logo, os quatro saíram rapidamente da sala, com Neville tropeçando em seus próprios pés ao tentar correr o mais rápido possível, e Pansy dando gritinhos histéricos, estando muito mais preocupada com o verde que estava em seu cabelo do que com os efeitos colaterais que a poção mal sucedida poderia ter. Harry e Draco, no entanto, apenas caminharam um pouco apressados, como se nada de mais houvesse acontecido.

Enquanto estavam no corredor em direção à enfermaria, Harry olhou para Draco dos pés a cabeça e gargalhou, recebendo um olhar assustado de Draco.

- O que foi, Potter? – Draco perguntou, irritando-se com o grifinório.

- Nada, Malfoy. – Mas continuava a gargalhar. – A propósito, você fica _ótimo_ com toda essa poção em cima de você.

- Caso não tenha percebido _Potter_, você está na mesma situação que a minha. – Disse apontando de Harry para ele mesmo, mas a única coisa que ouviu foi a risada de Harry o caminho todo até a enfermaria.

A reação de Potter fez Draco franzir o cenho. O grifinório estava andando meio estranho – pelo menos estava assim com _ele_ – ultimamente, e Draco não fazia a mínima idéia do porque.

Deixou de pensar isso para voltar a caminhar. Ao lado de Potter.

**xXx**

Madame Pomfrey não tinha ficado muito feliz, e isso qualquer um poderia notar facilmente.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Vamos garotos, deitem-se nas camas _agora_. – Fez gestos com as mãos indicando as camas para que não tivesse que tocá-los. Logo os instrumentos que ela precisava para retirar o resto da poção e checar se havia algum efeito colateral apareceram ao seu lado. – O que vocês estão esperando? Oh, _por favor_, senhorita Parkinson! Nada vai acontecer com o seu cabelo! Agora pare de chorar, menina!

Pansy Parkinson estava aos prantos, morrendo de medo de algo ruim acontecer com seu cabelo, não que alguém ligasse para isso, pelo menos Draco não ligava. Cada um deitou-se em uma cama e logo Madame Pomfrey começou a tratá-los.

- Para a sorte de vocês – Olhou severamente para Neville. – a poção não teve nenhum efeito colateral, mas sugiro que fiquem por aqui mesmo, só para ter cem por cento de certeza.

Harry sorriu. Para sua sorte, Draco acabara ficando na cama ao lado da sua.

**xXx**

Hermione e Ron foram para a enfermaria depois da aula, para ver como Harry e Neville estavam. Antes de fazerem os outros notarem a presença de ambos, Hermione parou Ron, fazendo sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio. Queria entender a cena que se passava. A cena em que Draco estava vermelho e Harry estava sorrindo.

Arregalou os olhos, Harry e Malfoy pareciam estar bem confortáveis um com a presença do outro, e não pareciam que do nada iriam arrancar um a cabeça do outro, como sempre faziam quando se encontravam. Havia algo muito estranho naquela cena. Pelo menos era o que Hermione pensava.

"Por favor, que isso _não seja_ o que estou pensando." Pensou enquanto mordia os lábios. Às vezes odiava notar coisas que ninguém mais via, e não gostava de tomar decisões precipitadas. Muito menos quando isso envolvia um de seus amigos.

- Er... Harry? – Perguntou, entrando no quarto, com Ron vindo logo atrás dela. – Como vocês estão?

- Ah, oi Hermione, oi Ron! – Disse, dando um pequeno aceno para ambos. - Bem, Madame Pomfrey falou que não houve efeitos colaterais, mas ela quis que ficássemos aqui para ter certeza que os efeitos viriam depois. Até agora, nada aconteceu.

- Então vocês já podem sair? – Perguntou esperançosa, apesar de ter certeza de que podiam, já que Neville e Pansy não estavam mais lá. Queria perguntar a Harry se sua suposição era... Verdadeira.

- Claro. – Saiu da cama e avisou Madame Pomfrey.

- Ótimo, vamos Harry. – Disse Ron animadamente, olhando feio para Malfoy.

- Aonde você vai, Potter? – Perguntou Draco enquanto Harry passava perto de sua cama.

- Sair da enfermaria, Malfoy. – Forçou-se a não rir da expressão de Draco.

- Você... Está me dizendo que nós poderíamos ter saído daqui antes se quiséssemos?

- Sim. – Disse debochadamente. – Está vendo Neville ou Parkinson? – Olhou em volta, fingindo procurar ambos – Não? É porque eles já saíram. Duh.

Andou em direção ao amigos, estando consciente que Draco mantinha um olhar indignado em sua direção.

**xXx**

- Hã... Harry, posso falar com você, _a sós_, por um instante? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Okay. – Deu de ombros, seguindo Hermione enquanto Ron esperava os dois, parecendo desconfiado.

- Harry, você... – Pensou um pouco antes de falar, resolvendo reformular sua pergunta. – Por que ultimamente você vem irritando mais o Malfoy? Quero dizer, ele é um idiota, mas você tem estado perto dele muito constantemente, sabe?

- Haha, não é nada, Hermione!

- Nada mesmo, Harry? – A garota estreitou os olhos, examinando-o completamente. – Porque sabe, eu tenho notado como você age perto dele, seus olhares, seus gestos e o que você fala. _Não tem_ como isso não ser nada, _tem_ que ser algo, Harry. O problema é que eu não sei o que é e isso está me matando. De curiosidade e preocupação, claro.

O garoto nada disse, e Hermione continuou encarando-o, esperando que ele começasse a falar, e estava decidida que não sairia de lá sem uma boa resposta vinda da boca de Harry. Vendo isso, ele suspirou, derrotado, enquanto Hermione sorria.

- Você quer mesmo saber, Hermione? – Perguntou, tendo esperanças que ela não iria querer saber. Infelizmente, ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Bem, só espero que você não tenha um ataque, mas... Sim, você está certa, meu modo de agir com Malfoy mudou, mas é porque... – Respirou pesadamente antes de falar. – Eu estou apaixonado por Draco Malfoy.

Silêncio.

De _todas as coisas_ que Hermione poderia ouvir vindo de Harry, _aquilo_ era o que ela menos esperava.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADO PELO MALFOY?! – Ela gritou, mas logo tampou a boca, corando, enquanto olhava para os lados, checando se ninguém mais tinha ouvido seu grito. Relaxou ao notar que Ron, a pessoa mais próxima, não a escutara. Pura sorte, talvez. – É... Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, mas, por favor, eu gostaria que você não falasse isso tão alto, sabe?

- S-sim, foi mal Harry, mas é que... _Malfoy_? O _Malfoy_, Harry? Sério? – Olhou curiosa para o garoto. Ainda estava atordoada pelo que Harry havia acabado de dizer. Bem, mais pasma do que atordoada, mas enfim. – Quero dizer, com tantas pessoas aqui em Hogwarts, por que logo o Malfoy?

- Sinceramente, Hermione? Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Mas...

- Sim, eu sei, é o Malfoy, o bastardo que nos atormentou por todos esses anos, mas mesmo assim, eu estou apaixonado por ele. É tão difícil de aceitar?

- Bem, um pouco, digo, _muito_, mas eu me acostumo. Acho. – Harry riu e ela acabou rindo também. – Harry?

- Sim?

- Só... Toma cuidado. – Viu o garoto levantar uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer, eu não quero que você se machuque. Emocionalmente, entende?

- Sim, Mione. – Andaram de volta para onde estava Ron. – Obrigado por entender.

Hermione sorriu.

**xXx**

A cena da enfermaria fora... Estranha. É, fora _totalmente_ estranha. Na visão de Draco Malfoy, pelo menos.

Primeiro, por que ele estivera conversando daquele jeito com – ninguém menos que – Potter? Ele nem deveria se _importar_ com o que o Testa-rachada dizia, por Mordred!

Por outro lado, a conversa até que fora... Normal. Interessante, até. Falaram de tudo um pouco, como se fossem amigos de longa data, falando sobre qualquer coisa. Bem, eles falaram sobre qualquer coisa, mas não eram _exatamente_ amigos. Quadribol, sobre os professores – aqui eles acabaram discordando em vários pontos, Harry não gostava de Snape, já Draco o adorava, mas ambos concordavam que Dolores Umbridge era uma vaca, apesar de Draco ainda estar na Brigada Inquisitorial –, coisas banais, até chegarem a um ponto crucial: a beleza de ambos.

_- É obvio que eu sou mais bonito, Potter. Claro que você tem um certo charme, com essa cicatriz e seus olhos verdes, mas eu ainda sou mais bonito. Admita e conviva com isso._

_O outro riu._

_- Claro Malfoy, você pode ficar _ótimo_ com toda aquela poção em cima de você, mas você fica mais bonito sem ela._

Algo naquela frase fizera Draco corar, olhando para o outro lado, enquanto Potter ria, parecendo bem feliz com o resultado, e então o pobretão e a sangue-ruim chegaram e o _levaram_ embora. E algo dentro de Draco sentiu que aquilo simplesmente _não estava certo_.

Por que aquilo não estava certo? Ele mesmo não sabia.

Olhou em volta, percebendo que estava a caminho da biblioteca. Franziu o cenho, normalmente não ia para a biblioteca, isso era coisa de pessoas como a Granger, que devoravam livros enormes em menos de uma hora.

Não tinha nada para fazer, decidiu então ir para a biblioteca, de qualquer jeito. Enquanto caminhava, ouviu risadas, mas uma em especial chamou a sua atenção. Tinha certeza de que era a risada de Potter. Não que ela seja inconfundível, é que Draco passou suas últimas horas ouvindo bastante ela, sabe? Não é como se a risada de Potter o fizesse sentir-se bem, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Rodou os olhos, lá estava o trio de ouro, rindo de alguma coisa idiota que Weasley acabara de falar. Inconscientemente fechou a cara enquanto passava por eles, esbarrando _sem querer_ no ombro de Potter.

- Não faça essa cara feia, você fica muito mais bonito quando está sorrindo. Apesar de que eu também ache que você fique bonito quando está corado.

O trio continuou andando, mas Draco parou, parecendo petrificado. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, _aquela era a voz de Potter_. Mas é claro, poderia ser algum truque _perverso_ de sua mente, o fazendo escutar esse tipo de coisa, já que aquele idiota nunca falaria algo assim, ou pelo menos não com o pobretão e a sangue-ruim tão perto dele.

Lentamente, virou a cabeça, não sabendo certamente o que queria ver, ou o que _iria_ ver. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver que Potter fitava-o enquanto falava com seus amigos, usando um sorriso no rosto, como se dissesse que _sim_, ele acabara de dizer todas aquelas palavras que Draco ouviu e _não_, ele não estava delirando.

Por ficar notando apenas o sorriso de Harry, Draco acabou não notando o olhar de Granger, que se intercalava entre ele e Potter, querendo decifrar algo, ou apenas julgando o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento entre os dois, tirando suas próprias conclusões, ainda em dúvida se aprovava ou não o acontecimento.

Apesar de que ambos não queriam quebrar o contato de olhares, ele foi desfeito quando a maldita sabe-tudo chamou Harry, perguntando algo que Draco estava totalmente curioso para descobrir – ou não. Ele viu Harry acenar negativamente a cabeça e lançar um olhar divertido para a garota, que ficou séria e continuou falando algo. Esse algo fez Harry arregalar os olhos e o Weasley parar, a pele empalidecendo enquanto olhava o moreno.

Draco estreitou os olhos, olhando o que estava acontecendo, enquanto encostava-se em um dos pilares. Estava curioso, não podia negar, e queria mesmo saber o que eles tanto falavam. Um tempo depois, um _bom_ tempo depois, talvez umas horas – ou nem tanto, já que Draco é do tipo exagerado –, Harry finalmente conseguiu fazer Ron voltar a sua cor normal, e parecia estar explicando ao ruivo algo sério, e esse parecia não concordar no começo, mas logo depois colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry e falou algo bom, já que Harry sorriu. E Draco sorriu, inconscientemente quando viu o sorriso do moreno.

Harry, antes de voltar a andar com os amigos, olhou novamente para Draco, sorrindo genuinamente, como sempre fazia, e rapidamente acenou para o loiro que, ainda um pouco atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer, acenou de volta.

Draco sentiu que _algo_ iria acontecer entre ele e Harry. Definitivamente algo bom. Ou talvez até algo bem mais do que _simplesmente_ bom.

Só que Draco não sabia o quanto estava _certo_.

* * *

E aqui stá o capítulo 2! :D

Acho que esse ficou um pouco maior que o outro, néa. Q Tipo, _2,415 _palavras. Ou pelo menos foi isso que o Word contou (y)' -qq

ESTOU MUITO FELIZ POR SABER QUE VOCÊS GOSTARAM PESSOAS! *-* muito obrigada pelas reviews :D

hmm... assim, não que isso vá fazer muita diferença, mas eles estão no quinto ano, okay? xD QQ

Aaah, fiz uma capa! *-* tá aqui o link: **http : / / img2 . imageshack . us / img2 / 4074 / guiadracoharryqqd8 . jpg** (sem os espaços, mas eu acho que vses já sabiam disso xD Q)

Enfim, até a próxima! /o/

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence. T^T snif. (?)

* * *

**O guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter.**

_3. Converse com ele. E lembre-se: __qualquer__ assunto conta._

**

* * *

**

_Como você consegue suportar aquela Umbridge?_

Draco franziu o cenho, mas não pôde evitar deixar um sorriso brotar enquanto lia o que estava escrito no papel. Havia duas semanas que estava... se dando muito bem com Harry – sim, agora o tratava pelo primeiro nome, pelo menos em seus pensamentos – e estavam assim desde então. Conversando sobre os assuntos mais aleatórios que Draco poderia imaginar – porque ele nunca conseguiria pensar em tais assuntos para conversar – e mandando bilhetinhos no meio das aulas – que normalmente eram as de Poções, já que Severus fazia vista grossa (afinal, Draco também estava respondendo aos bilhetes e ele sabia que Snape não iria fazer nada contra ele).

_Fica bem mais fácil quando você a imagina sofrendo algum tipo muito baixo de humilhação enquanto ela fala algo._

Mandou o bilhete para Harry. Algum tempo depois, ouviu uma risada baixa, vinda do moreno.

- Algum problema, senhor Potter? – O mau-humor de Snape era notável.

- Não senhor. – Draco rolou os olhos. Potter estava ficando muito bom na arte de ser cara de pau, apesar de o loiro ter suspeitas que ele já fosse muito bom nisso faz um bom tempo.

- Então acho melhor que o senhor concentre-se mais em sua poção do que com qualquer _outra coisa_. – Disse entre os dentes, e então se afastou.

Assim que o professor saiu, Draco viu Granger ralhar com Harry, e ele sabia muito bem que era sobre os bilhetinhos. Deu de ombros, não era como se a culpa fosse dele, afinal, quem sempre começava com os bilhetes era Harry, e não ele. Claro, o fato de ele respondê-los não o deixava com metade da culpa, não _mesmo_.

Olhou para trás apenas para ver que Harry estava olhando-o. Sorriram cúmplices. Harry escreveu algo, amassou o papel de tentou jogar do jeito mais discreto possível.

_O que você vai fazer hoje à tarde?_

Draco balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho. Começou a escrever a resposta.

**xXx**

- Como você consegue comer tanto chocolate? – Draco deixou de olhar para a janela para responder a pergunta do moreno.

- Comendo, oras. – Rolou os olhos.

- Tudo em um dia só? – O moreno perguntou um tanto surpreso. Enquanto esperava a resposta, olhou em volta. Não havia muitas pessoas na biblioteca, mas mesmo assim eles ainda tinham que falar baixo, ou seriam expulsos de lá mais rápido que Harry pudesse dizer "Quadribol". – Quero dizer, é muito pra uma pessoa só, não acha?

- Claro que não. – Respondeu um tanto desinteressado. – Aliás, como é que você sabe a quantidade de chocolate que eu recebo? – Draco olhou-o desconfiado.

- Sua mãe sempre te manda chocolate? – Tentou desviar um pouco do assunto, não queria que o loiro soubesse que ele ficava o olhando comer, ou quando esse recebia algo.

Aquilo não havia passado despercebido por Draco, mas este sabia que quando o moreno se recusava a falar algo, nada que Draco dissesse o fazia falar, ele descobriu isso nos primeiros dias em que conversava com ele. Mas era só por isso que ele deixou passar. _Só_ dessa vez.

- É, isso aí. – Olhou para seus dedos, sem motivo algum para fazer isso. – No meu aniversário normalmente ela manda ainda mais. – Riu ao ver a expressão pasma de Harry.

- Não é possível que alguém que coma todo aquele chocolate _e_ ainda continue absurdamente magro.

- Primeiro, eu não como tudo, como eu já disse. – Moveu as mãos em um gesto vago. – Eu como um pouco todo dia e, não que isso seja da sua conta, ainda tenho chocolate sobrando.

- Sei. – Harry fingiu não acreditar no que o outro havia dito.

- Ei! É verdade! – Empurrou o outro de brincadeira.

Fitaram-se por alguns minutos, até começarem a rir. Draco não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se muito bem perto de Harry. No começo fora um tanto estranho, andar – e conversar – com o outro, mas agora ele sabia que era algo perfeitamente normal, e estranhamente – ou não – ele sentia-se feliz quando estava perto do outro.

- Qual é o seu sabor favorito de chocolate? – O loiro perguntou, enquanto via Harry franzir o cenho ao pensar em algum sabor.

Na verdade, Harry não provado muitos sabores de chocolate quando criança, já que seu primo Duda não deixava muitos para ele.

- Não tenho um favorito em particular, mas acho que qualquer um que não tenha nozes seja bom.

Draco o encarou, pasmo com a resposta.

- Como não?

- Bem, não é como se eu tivesse comido muitos doces, ou até mesmo chocolates, na minha infância.

- Mas aqui em Hogwarts tem doces.

- Até hoje não consegui pegar um pedaço de chocolate. – Riu. – Ron pega praticamente todos, é um esfomeado, aquele lá.

Draco riu do comentário do moreno, e esse logo juntou-se à ele.

Encarou os olhos tão estupidamente verdes de Harry. Por um momento de loucura o loiro pensou o quanto a cor dos olhos do moreno era linda, mas foi só por um rápido momento. Ou talvez tempo demais para seu gosto. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos, e olhou para Harry, bem no exato momento que as luzes bateram em sua face, fazendo-o parecer mais belo do que já era.

Draco corou com tal pensamento.

- Erm... Eu já vou indo, então. – Levantou-se. – Até mais.

- Tchau. – Assim que Draco saiu de seu campo de visão, Harry sorriu. Ele havia notado cada movimento que o loiro havia feito, e o moreno tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo.

**xXx**

- Sério Harry, você _tem_ que parar com os bilhetinhos no meio da aula. – Hermione disse no tom mais casual que pôde. Olhou acusatoriamente para o moreno, que fingia estar mais interessado nas chamas da lareira da Sala Comunal do que com o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

- Oi? – Olhou inocentemente para a amiga, e acabou levando um beliscão por isso. – Ai! O quê?! Ah _por favor_, Hermione! Não é como se as minhas notas estivessem caindo ou sei lá o que, são apenas bilhetinhos!

Hermione bufou.

- Isso é apenas uma questão de tempo até alguém mais perceber pra quem você está mandando bilhetinhos.

- Harry está mandando bilhetinhos pra alguém? – Foi nesse momento que Ron decidiu aparecer. – Pra quem?

Harry olhou para o amigo. Depois de... certos acontecimentos que levaram ao ruivo saber quem era a pessoa por quem Harry estava apaixonado, Ron andara agindo meio estranho perto dele. As coisas só voltaram ao normal dois dias atrás. Hermione rodou os olhos, impaciente.

_Deus_, como garotos eram lerdos!

- Pra quem mais você acha Ron? Pense um pouco! – Ron contorceu sua face em uma expressão pensativa, que Harry achou que devia doer, e logo realização bateu em Ron.

Harry teve que se segurar para não rir da expressão de espanto de Ron, então se contentou em apenas rolar os olhos e voltar seu olhar à lareira.

- Mas... Harry... O que... Hã? – Ron nem sabia o que dizer, ou o que _deveria_ dizer. – Sério?

- Bem... – Harry mexeu-se, ficando meio desconfortável com o olhar de Ron sobre si. – Sim.

- Então... Vocês estão... – Estava ficando vermelho.

- É... não.

- E você espera que com bilhetinhos no meio da aula vão te ajudar em alguma coisa? – Perguntou uma Hermione um tanto irritada.

- Talvez. – Fitou sua mão.

- Aliás, Harry... – Começou a falar. – Onde você esteve a tarde toda?

Harry deu um sorrisinho enigmático, esperando que a garota tirasse suas próprias conclusões. Hermione arregalou os olhos, entendendo rapidamente o que ele queria dizer com aquele gesto e um enorme sorriso brotou em seu rosto. O moreno sorriu internamente, sabia que a amiga entenderia rapidamente.

É claro que antes Hermione estava zangada – e um pouco aborrecida – com o episódio dos bilhetes, mas ao ver que eles de fato haviam ajudado Harry – e ela se importava muito com a felicidade dos amigos – decidiu não reclamar mais.

- E como foi? – Ron parecia ter enfim entendido o sorriso de Harry, e o olhou atônito quando Hermione perguntou.

- Ah, foi ótimo. – Seu sorriso era verdadeiro. – Estávamos na biblioteca, e não pense merda Ron, já disse que não rolou nada entre a gente, ainda, quero dizer, mas enfim. Ele é uma pessoa interessante para se conversar. A última coisa que conversamos antes dele sair foi sobre... chocolate.

- Chocolate? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz estava entre divertida e curiosa.

- É, quero dizer, eu estava curioso pra saber pra onde ia tanto chocolate que ele recebe da mãe se ele é tão magro. – Olhou para a garota. – É meio impossível alguém ser igual a ele e ainda comer tanto chocolate.

- A não ser que ele seja um Ron da vida. – Harry riu com o comentário da amiga. Era verdade que Ron comia muito, mas era fácil de notar que ele era mais forte que Draco. Mas mesmo assim era legal encher o saco do ruivo.

- Ei! – Exclamou, mas logo depois se juntou aos amigos e começou a rir.

**xXx**

"Eu devo estar louco, isso sim". Foi o que Draco pensou a se ver segurando vários chocolates, cada um de um sabor, no meio do corredor e, apesar de ninguém saber, eram todos para Harry. Ele sentiu-se meio idiota naquele momento.

- Draquinho! – Draco praguejou baixo quando ouviu Pansy gritar.

- Ah, oi Pansy. – Disse sem um mínimo de ânimo.

- Uuuh, pra que tanto chocolate? – Perguntou, pegando dois da mão do loiro. – Aposto que não vai fazer falta, não é?

Por alguma razão Draco quis gritar com a garota, pegar o chocolate e a azarar logo em seguida. Apenas não fez por não saber o real motivo para isso. No fundo de sua mente ele pensou 'São para o Harry, não para você', mas ele resolveu ignorá-la e deixou a garota continuar sua caminhada, que ela fazia todo sábado, um tanto confuso. Logo se lembrou de outro motivo, mas deixou-o esquecido no fundo de sua mente. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por seu primeiro pensamento ser sobre o moreno dos olhos extremamente lindos.

Não, Draco não havia dito isso, _de jeito nenhum_.

- Oi. – Draco quase pulou quando ouviu a pessoa em que estava pensando alguns momentos cumprimentá-lo. Claro que ele falou para si mesmo que era porque ele estava prestando atenção em Pansy, e não porque ficou um tanto sem jeito por estar pensando no moreno.

- A-ah... Oi, Harry. – Disse seu primeiro nome sem nem notar, algo que surpreendeu Harry, que sempre estava acostumado a ouvir o loiro chamá-lo pelo seu sobrenome. Sentiu o moreno fitá-lo, mas nem ligou. Pegou logo alguns chocolates e empurrou-os na direção do outro. – Toma, pra você.

- E por que você está me dando chocolate? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas aceitou-os do mesmo jeito.

- É... porque eu tinha muitos e Crabbe e Goyle já estavam querendo comê-los, mas eles iriam acabar com tudo. – Mentiu. A verdade era que, depois de Harry ter falado que nunca tinha comido muitos chocolates, ele passou a noite anterior escolhendo os melhores que sua mãe havia lhe dado dois dias atrás.

Tinha escolhido chocolate ao leite, crocante, com cereja... E Pansy havia pegado o branco e o amargo. Maldita.

Harry riu, comendo o chocolate com cereja.

- Hmm, isso é bom. – Olhou curiosamente para o pedaço de chocolate que tinha em uma de suas mãos antes de devorá-lo. – Pergunto-me como consegui viver sem ao menos ter provado isso antes... – A frase havia sido dita mais para si mesmo do que para Draco, mas o loiro riu do mesmo jeito.

Poucos alunos que estavam acordados aquele horário da manhã estranharam a cena de um Harry Potter degustando, maravilhado, chocolates enquanto um Draco Malfoy apenas ria, divertido com toda a cena que o moreno estava fazendo. Entretanto, alguns desses alunos acharam que era apenas o cansaço que os estava fazendo ver coisas impossíveis, afinal, desde quando Malfoy e Potter se davam tão bem?

Não que os citados realmente ligassem para isso. Afinal, Draco, apesar de não querer aceitar isso totalmente, estava mais interessado em ver Harry comer chocolate como se fosse uma criançinha e Harry... bem, Harry estava bem contente com seu chocolate.

- Bem... Hoje é sábado, visita à Hogsmeade e tudo mais... – O loiro começou, mais interessado em olhar suas unhas. – Você já tem algum plano com seus amigos ou não vai sair? Ou vai sair sem plano nenhum?

Harry demorou alguns minutos para assimilar a pergunta de Draco.

- Hum... Na verdade, não. – Terminou de comer o seu último chocolate, o ao leite. – Por quê? Você quer sair?

- É... – Tentou evitar a cena de Harry lambendo os dedos, para que ele mesmo não corasse. Apesar de que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do porque ele coraria com essa cena. – Pode ser.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Vamos, então.

**xXx**

- Ei, Pansy! – Chamou Blaize, que estava parado perto do portão, esperando a garota. Notou que a morena estava segurando uma barra de chocolate. – Aonde você conseguiu isso?

- Hã? Ah. – Olhou para o alimento. – Quer? Eu peguei do Draco, afinal não iria fazer falta. – Deu de ombros, dando o chocolate para o garoto.

- _Pegou do Draco?_ – Repetiu incrédulo. – Como você conseguiu isso? Você, Pansy Parkinson, pegou o chocolate de Draco Malfoy? Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, aquele que é capaz de lançar um Crucio na pessoa que se atrever em encostar até mesmo em seu santuário de chocolates? Draco Malfoy, aquele que me deixou _uma semana _na enfermaria só por ter pegado um _pedacinho_ do chocolate dele? Tem certeza de que foi do Draco?

- Uhum. – Afirmou, limpando alguma sujeira inexistente de sua saia.

- Garota, foi bom conhecer você.

- Ah, cala a boca, Blaize. – Disse em um tom de tédio. – Não é como se ele fosse sentir falta mesmo. Aliás... – Colocou um dedo na ponta do nariz de Blaize. – Eu acho que ele estava levando chocolate para alguém, isso sim.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Simples, meu caro: instinto feminino. – Começou a caminhar, logo sendo acompanhada pelo sonserino. – E, pelo bem maior-

- Ou seja, sua curiosidade...

- Tanto faz, como eu ia dizendo... – Olhou feio para Blaize. – Nós vamos descobrir pra quem ele vai, ou ia, sei lá, entregar os tão _preciosos_ chocolates dele.

- E como você vai fazer isso? – Perguntou, interessado em saber como aquilo iria terminar.

- Isso é fácil: _Você_ vai me ajudar a perguntar para pessoas que possivelmente poderiam ter visto à hora em que ele entregou, ou até mesmo se algum sonserino comenta algo. – Claramente se percebia que sua voz mostrava excitação ao saber que poderia descobrir algo mais sobre Draco. – E não vou deixar você pular fora dessa. Você sabe o que eu posso fazer, não é mesmo?

- Claro, claro, o que você quiser. – Suspirou, sabia que desde o começo ele já havia perdido a batalha. Sentia pena de Draco, sabia o que a sonserina era capaz de fazer quando queria algo, era pior que o loiro. – Ainda me pergunto como você consegue me arrastar pra esse tipo de coisa e, quando não sou eu, é qualquer um da Sonserina...

- Oras, é que eu simplesmente sou ótima para convencer pessoas. – Estufou o peito, vangloriando-se. – Afinal, não é todo mundo que consegue uma façanha dessas, é um dom.

"Está mais é pra pesadelo, isso sim", o sonserino pensou, mas não teve coragem de verbalizar seu pensamento.

Estavam entrando na Dedosdemel quando Pansy ouviu algo _muito interessante_.

- Ah, por favor, Luna! – Pansy ouviu na corvinal chinesa, uma tal de Cho... Que seja, esbravejar com a Di Lua. – Nunca que Malfoy estaria esperando Harry, por Merlin, _Harry_! para entregar-lhe chocolate! Por favor, garota!

Luna continuava calma, falando:

- Mas é verdade. – Seguiu a chinesa. – Se você tivesse visto, iria acreditar em mim, mas acho que você deve estar infectada com _humplazóigrs_, criaturas diabólicas, essas. Fazem as pessoas começarem a duvidar das outras, e acabam enlouquecendo-as. Acho melhor você voltar pra Hogwarts e ir consultar madame Pomfrey...

Depois disso, as duas desapareceram ao entrar em alguma loja, mas nisso Pansy não estava interessada. Sabia que Di Lua era... Pirada, mas como não tinha outra pista e, talvez – mas talvez _mesmo_ – a loira estivesse certa. Olhou significativamente para Blaize, que rolou os olhos.

- Não me diga que você acredita no que a garota falou.

- Por que não? – Fez um movimento vago com os braços. – Entretanto, seria até interessante se fosse verdade.

- O que não é. – Blaize notou que a sonserina estava olhando algo além de sua visão.

- Ah, é? – Sorriu enviesada. – O que é _aquilo_, então? – Apontou para duas figuras que pareciam discutir algo bem interessante, pois não notavam os olhares espantados que recebiam das outras pessoas.

Blaize arregalou os olhos. Aqueles eram Draco e-

**xXx**

- Potter, pelo amor de Mordred! – Draco cutucou a testa de Harry com um dedo. – Vê se bota isso nessa coisa que você chama de cérebro: Não é possível que os Chudley Cannons vão ganhar esse ano! É óbvio que serão os Montrose Magpies que ganharão!

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? – Perguntou, divertindo-se com as caras que Draco fazia enquanto falavam sobre Quadribol.

- Os dias de glória do Chudley Cannons já eram, embora eu tenha que admitir que eles eram ótimos, antigamente é claro. – Movimentou sua mão em sinal de descaso. – E os Montrose Magpies têm mais chances que eles, apesar dos Tutshill Tornados estarem bem fortes esse ano, o que os tornam ótimos oponentes, melhores que aquele timezinho.

- Você é quem sabe, Draco. – Fazendo um movimento de derrota. – Brr, eu estou congelando. Quer ir ao Três Vassouras?

- Pode ser.

Eles apenas não notaram os olhares curiosos dos passantes, muito menos de Pansy Parkinson e de Blaize Zabini.

**xXx**

Hermione e Ron encontravam-se dentro do Três Vassouras, tomando suas cervejas amanteigadas quando viram Malfoy e Harry entrarem no local. Ron cuspiu sua cerveja, logo sendo repreendido por Hermione. Mas ninguém parecia notar a dupla que acabava de chegar, e muito menos ligavam pelo fato de ambos fossem inimigos por quatro anos.

O moreno os avistou e logo ambos sentaram-se com eles.

- Oi Harry, oi... Erm... Posso te chamar de Draco? Ou você prefere que eu te chame de Malfoy? – Perguntou incerta. Draco deu de ombros.

- Pode me chamar de Draco mesmo. – Draco disse em um tom casual, chamando madame Rosmerta. Ron engasgou-se com sua bebida, mas foi prontamente socorrido por Hermione.

- Olá queridos! – Disse madame Rosmerta. – O que vão querer?

- Eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor.

- Quero o mesmo, obrigado. – Disse Harry.

- Certo.

Pouco tempo depois, todos estavam bebendo suas cervejas amanteigadas, mas apenas algumas poucas palavras eram proferidas. Hermione tentou quebrar o gelo.

- Então... Vocês já foram visitar a Zonko's hoje? Ouvi dizer que chegaram alguns itens novos. – Comentou simpaticamente. – Querem ir lá conosco depois?

- Claro, mas espero que vocês sejam espertos e mantenham os novos itens bem longe da Umbridge. – Comentou, tomando o resto de sua bebida. – Mas eu adoraria comprar algumas bombas de bosta e _esquecer_ na sala da mulher.

Os outros três riram. Hermione e Ron ficaram um tanto assustados ao ver que Malfoy compartilhava o mesmo sentimento de ódio que eles tinham pela Umbridge, e pensaram que talvez eles pudessem mesmo se dar bem.

- Draquinho, que surpresa! – Subitamente, Draco sentiu um excesso de peso em suas costas.

- Olá Pansy. – Cumprimentou-a casualmente. – E não pense que me esqueci dos chocolates roubados. Você vai me pagar depois, ouviu?

- Ooh, que medinho. – Fingiu estar assustada com a ameaça de Draco. – Enfim, não vai nos apresentar aos seus novos amiguinhos?

- Como pude me esquecer? Este aqui é Harry Potter – Apontou para o moreno, que estava sentado do seu lado. – Esta aqui é Hermione Granger, ouvi dizer que ela é uma sabe-tudo – Apontou para a grifinória. –, e este é Ronald Weasley, daquela família que só têm ruivos, sabe? – Finalizou, apontando para Ron.

Pansy bufou enquanto Blaize riu. Ele sabia que Draco não dava a mínima se fora visto andando com grifinórios, tanto faz se fossem o trio de ouro ou não, contanto Pansy não havia notado aquilo. Ainda.

- Acho que vocês não ligam de meus amigos juntarem-se a nós, não é? – Perguntou Draco, olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

- Claro que não. Quanto mais, melhor, não é? – Afastou-se, deixando espaço para que os sonserinos pudessem se sentar.

- Então... Planejam fazer algo depois daqui? – Perguntou Blaize.

- Ir à Zonko's. – Respondeu Ron, um pouco incomodado com a superlotação de sonserinos. "Você se acostuma" pensou.

- Vamos logo, pretendo voltar ao castelo antes de anoitecer. – Disse Pansy, levantando-se. Harry, ao virar-se, notou que se passara muito tempo, e já era de tardezinha. Logo eles teriam que voltar para Hogwarts. Concordou com Pansy.

**xXx**

Para Pansy Parkinson, aquela tarde tinha sido estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo, interessante. E até um pouco divertida. Blaize Zabini não poderia concordar mais. Draco Malfoy pensava em como poderia deixar as bombas de bosta na sala de Umbridge sem que desconfiassem que fora ele o autor da peça.

- Sabe Draco, até que os grifinórios não são tão ruins. – Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. – Mas é bom que ninguém mais fique sabendo disso, okay?

- Pansy, Pansy... – Começou Draco. – Olha, não contarei isso, porque sou um cara legal, mas eu quero algo em troca.

- O quê? – Perguntou irritada. Prestar favores à Draco nem sempre era sinônimo de coisa boa.

- Coloque isto – Mostrou um saco cheio de bomba de bosta para a garota, que torceu o rosto em nojo. – na sala da Umbridge e eu posso me esquecer do que aconteceu com meus chocolates.

- Me dá isso. – Estendeu a mão para pegar o saco, e virou-se imediatamente para fazer o que o loiro pediu. – É melhor fazer isso agora, a cara de sapo deve estar bebendo no Três Vassouras ainda.

- Tchau tchau! – Draco acenou para a garota, que se reprimiu seu desejo de mostrar o dedo do meio para ele.

- Então Draco... – Começou Blaize, assim que voltaram a caminhar para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. – Agora que eu vi que você ficou amiguinho do trio, e nos fez ficarmos amiguinhos também, (não que eu reclame, eles são _interessantes_), você poderia me dizer o que fez com os chocolates que Pansy não pegou?

- Comi. – Mentiu. Nunca que deixaria Blaize saber que ele pegara seus chocolates para dá-los para Harry, tinha uma reputação de que não dividia seu doce com ninguém, afinal de contas.

- Ah, que pena. – Disse Blaize, desapontado. – Agora eu estou devendo cinco galeões à Pansy. – Ao notar o olhar indagador de Draco, explicou: - Apostei que você daria os chocolates para Potter, e ela falou que não era possível, do jeito que você é _tão_ generoso quando se trata de chocolates...

- Pena mesmo, Blaize. – _Pena que você perdeu dinheiro à toa, isso sim_. Foi o que pensou.

**xXx**

- Harry? – Hermione perguntou ao ver a expressão pensativa de Harry.

- Oi.

- No que você está pensando? – Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, no sofá da Sala Comunal.

- Hum... Nada, não. – O moreno disse, mas continuava com um ar pensativo.

- Tem certeza, Harry? – A grifinória perguntou, sabia que havia algo errado com o amigo.

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Então tá. – Disse, dando de ombros. – Boa noite.

- 'Noite. – Acenou para Hermione, que já estava parada perto da escada que levava para o dormitório feminino.

Alguns instantes depois, Harry foi para o seu próprio dormitório, sorrindo.

Ele havia criado o plano perfeito para conquistar Draco.

* * *

Olá pessoas! 8D

Demorou um pouco, mas aqui está mais um capítulo! \o/

(3.942 palavras, 10 páginas, segundo o Word, bjs. QQ /ignorem)

Enfim, noa sei porque, mas sempre imaginei o Harry como uma pessoa que quase nunca comeu chocolate, já que os tios provavelmente dariam os melhores pro Duda e os piores pra ele, e bem, Draco seria alguém que come do melhor chocolate, masninguémperguntouQ u.ú'

Blaize apareceu! :0 Bem, tinha que ter mais sonserinos além de uma pequena ponta da Pansy no outro cap e o Draco, noa é? xD aah, ok ok, é só pqe eu amo sonserinos, fikdik QQQ e sim, sonserinos e grifinórios abiguinhos! uahushausa, noa pude resistir Q *foge*

Ooown, muito obrigada pelas reviews! *-* Fico muito feliz ao ver que vses estão gostando! :D

Até a próxima! /o/ Q

Reviews? ':D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. É, falei.

* * *

**O guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter.**

_4. Dê presentes. Afinal de contas, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy._

* * *

- Hermione? Hermione? – Se a garota estava ouvindo? Oh sim, ela estava. A grifinória só estava... Digerindo o que seu amigo havia acabado de falar.

Claro que não era todo o dia que você descobria que um de seus melhores amigos está apaixonado por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, o garoto que praticamente fazia da vida deles um inferno. Mas tudo bem, _isso_ ela já havia superado, afinal, quem é que implica com outra pessoa por tanto tempo sem ter algo a mais por trás de uma simples rivalidade entre ambos? Nah, pra Hermione isso era quase impossível, e por isso ela digeriu a ideia de que Harry estava apaixonado por Malfoy bem rapidamente, não que isso fosse o mesmo caso para Ron. Este demorou um tempo, mas aceitou... Parcialmente.

Agora, o fato de Harry estar pedindo sua ajuda para achar um lugar em Hogsmeade para comprar flores para o sonserino Hermione não havia digerido. Talvez ela precisasse de mais um tempo para que finalmente conseguisse isso.

- Hermione! – Gritou o grifinório em seu ouvido. Certo, isso não foi nem um pouco cavalheiro da parte dele, mas talvez fosse o único jeito de fazê-la voltar para a Terra.

- Hã? O que foi Harry?

- Eu te perguntei se você poderia me ajudar a procurar um lugar para comprar flores para Draco, e você de repente entrou em transe... Ou algo assim. – Disse Harry, olhando preocupado para a amiga, que apenas assentiu a cabeça, dizendo que estava bem. – E então?

- E então o que?

- Puxa, nunca pensei que esse dia iria chegar, mas finalmente Hermione Granger está demorando pra entender algo! – Riu da própria piada, mas logo parou quando viu o olhar mortal que a amiga dava. – Okay, não foi legal, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, e... Tá, na próxima visita à Hogsmeade eu te ajudo com isso. – Levantou-se e caminhou em direção do retrato. – Mas é melhor pensar em outra coisa caso não exista alguma floricultura em Hogsmeade. Afinal, não é como se aqui fosse o mundo trouxa, não é?

- Eu sei. – Disse, sorrindo. – Mas não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente o que dar à ele caso a gente não encontre flores.

Harry sorriu mais ainda e Hermione retribuiu ao sorriso, e entrou no Salão Comunal, enquanto Harry continuou andando.

Era uma bela manhã de domingo, por isso Harry resolveu passear pelo jardim do castelo. Não que ele tivesse mais o que fazer, porque, na verdade, ele não tinha.

Quero dizer, ele não tinha nada para fazer, até encontrar um certo loiro, encostado em uma árvore, perto do lago, lendo algo. Harry parou por um momento, querendo observar melhor aquela cena, já que não era todo dia que você via Draco Malfoy tão distraído como ele estava no momento. Ele estava deslumbrante – e _quando_ ele _não_ estava? – e ao mesmo tempo fofo daquele jeito. E a maneira que o sol refletia em seu cabelo era simplesmente estonteante. Se Harry já não estivesse apaixonado por Draco, ele tinha toda a certeza do mundo de que havia se apaixonado pelo sonserino.

"Bem, talvez eu tenha me apaixonado novamente?" pensou, e logo riu do próprio pensamento. Era meio bobo, ele achava.

Aproximou-se lentamente do sonserino, ainda querendo saborear aquela imagem. Uma ideia um tanto perversa invadiu sua mente. Talvez assustar o loiro fosse até divertido.

- Hey. – Disse, e segurou o riso ao ver Draco sobressaltar-se, para então olhá-lo com uma mistura de raiva e divertimento.

- Queria me matar de susto, é? – Perguntou em um tom falso de irritação.

- Nah, isso _nem_ me passou pela cabeça. – Disse, e o tom de sua voz era de total divertimento. Sentou-se ao lado do sonserino. – O que você está lendo?

- "_Hogwarts: Uma história_". Gosto de reler esse livro. – Marcou a página e fechou o livro, colocando-o ao seu lado. – Não que isso seja da sua conta. Mas enfim, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava caminhando por aí, e acabei de encontrando. – Olhou para o lago, onde tinha certeza de que acabara de ver algo se movendo. – _Não que isso seja da sua conta_. – Imitou o loiro, que apenas revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- E a que, ou quem, tanto faz, eu devo a honra de ter que te aturar? – Perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, o que Harry achava que o fazia ficar ainda mais bonito, se é que isso era possível.

- Tecnicamente, a nada ou ninguém, mas se você quiser que eu fique quieto ou saia pra você voltar a sua leitura... – Ameaçou levantar, mas o sonserino foi mais rápido e disse:

- Você até que pode ficar afinal, esse terreno não é meu. E, bem, já que você está aqui, vamos conversar, que tal? – Disse, tentando fingir o maior desinteresse no que falava.

A verdade era que ele não conseguia mais ficar sem falar ou até ver o grifinório, e uma parte sua ficava irritada com isso, e a outra não estava ligando para isso, o que o deixava ainda mais confuso e, às vezes, um tanto impaciente ou até mesmo irritado. Não que ele realmente fosse confessar isso, porque ele mal conseguia aceitar isso dentro de sua mente, imagine se ele falasse com alguém sobre isso! É claro que _se_ – entenda bem: _se_ – ele fosse falar sobre isso com alguém, definitivamente não seria com o grifinório que nas últimas semanas havia mexido tanto com a sua cabeça.

- Você acha que algum dia alguém vai ter coragem suficiente para entrar naquele lago só pra ver a lula gigante mais de perto? – Draco olhou, incrédulo, para Harry, mas logo começou a rir, não, a gargalhar. O moreno apenas o olhava com curiosidade e, quando terminou de gargalhar disse, ainda arfando um pouco:

- Sabe, acho que é só você mesmo pra me fazer ter uma conversa dessa. – Esfregou os olhos, retirando o resto das lágrimas, e por isso não notou os olhos de Harry brilharem, nem o seu sorriso, aquele sorriso que, sem nem ter uma explicação _aceitável_, ele começara a gostar tanto. – E, bem, acho que só algum grifinório idiota faria isso. – Alfinetou. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda sorrindo.

- Ah, claro que seria um grifinório, por que é que um _sonserino_ iria fazer isso? – Rebateu, e viu o loiro fazer uma pose dramática antes de retrucar, ainda em um tom divertido:

- Bom, _espero_ que você não esteja dizendo que nós, sonserinos, somos covardes, _oh não_. – Fingiu olhar feio para o moreno. – Porque, sabe, nós somos bem espertos. Mais até que _alguns_ grifinórios.

- Certo... Mas você percebe que não falou que os grifinórios são idiotas, certo? Que os grifinórios são espertos e...

- Tá, que seja. – Abanou a mão em sinal de descaso. Harry notou que Draco estava procurando algo em seu bolso, e logo ele pôde ver que era uma barra de chocolate. – Quer? – Perguntou, e Harry podia jurar que o sonserino havia corado um pouco.

- Ahã. – Draco retirou o papel que envolvia a barra e a partiu no meio, entregando uma metade para o moreno e saboreando a outra.

E eles não tinham a mínima ideia de que estavam sendo observados.

**xXx**

- Sério, Blaise, eu tenho certeza de que tem algo a mais entre esses dois do que só uma "amizade repentina". – Disse Pansy, sem deixar de olhar por um minuto Draco e Potter, e ainda um tanto pasma ao ver Draco Malfoy dar, deliberadamente, um pedaço de seu precioso chocolate para outra pessoa. E, mesmo não tendo provas definitivas (a não ser que ela fosse realmente acreditar no que a Di Lua falava, mas talvez até que fosse mesmo verdade), ela sabia que já era a segunda vez que Draco dava chocolate para aquele grifinório.

- Sério? – Perguntou sarcasticamente. – Acho que eu conseguia descobrir essa por mim mesmo.

- Pois eu acho que seria difícil, querido. – Ignorou o olhar mortal que o sonserino havia lhe lançado e continuou observando, entretida, os dois garotos conversarem sobre qualquer coisa. – Talvez _nós_ devêssemos perguntar para Draco o que é que está acontecendo?

- E quando você diz "nós"...

- Eu quero dizer _você_. – Disse, apontando para o sonserino, como se isso fosse parecer mais dramático. – Afinal, aposto que Draco ainda está irritado por causa dos chocolates, e tenho certeza que a cara de sapo vai descobrir logo quem é que colocou aquelas bombas de bosta na sala dela.

- Ah, sim. Parece que ela costuma usar muito o Veritaserum, não é? Snape está bem irritado, tendo que se virar pra fazer mais. – Sorriu enviesado. – Boa sorte, companheira.

- É, vou precisar... – Concluiu, pensativa. Talvez, se usasse seu dom de persuasão em Umbridge... É, caso ela descubra, é só persuadi-la. Se isso funciona com praticamente todos os professores, por que não com ela? – Bom, assim que Draco e Potter se separarem, você fala com Draco, okay? – Levantou-se, caminhando para os portões do castelo.

- Ei! Aonde você vai?! – Perguntou Blaise, deixando de olhar Draco e Potter por um segundo, e conseqüentemente não viu Potter chegar perto demais de Draco. Mesmo que fosse só para pegar o livro, praticamente esquecido ao lado do sonserino e, mesmo que estivesse olhando, não notaria o fato de Draco estar corando fracamente pela segunda vez no dia.

- Andar por aí. É você que tem uma tarefa pra fazer, eu estou bem, obrigada. – Ao dizer isso, correu até entrar no castelo.

Várias vezes Blaise perguntava-se por que ainda fazia o que Pansy mandava.

**xXx**

Draco definitivamente não havia corado – mesmo que só um pouquinho – só porque Harry havia chegado mais perto dele, não mesmo. E ele não se sentiu nem um pouco desapontado – sem nem saber o _porque_ – quando notou que tudo o que Harry queria era pegar o livro que ele estava lendo, antes do grifinório interromper (não que ele tivesse reclamado, já era a décima vez que lia o livro).

- Sabe, a Hermione leu tanto esse livro que aposto de ela sabe recitar tudo, até de trás pra frente. – Disse, olhando para o livro como se fosse algo estranho.

- Só espero que eu não tenha lido a mesma quantidade que ela. – A frase acabara saindo sem querer.

- Não gostaria de ser comparada a ela? – Perguntou, e Draco apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente. – Bom, não se preocupe, você pode ser esperto, mas ela é praticamente um gênio.

- Falando assim até parece que você tem uma queda por ela. He. – Alfinetou, mas Harry não mostrou nenhuma reação a não ser rir.

- Não, ela é só minha amiga. – Draco realmente não sabia porque, mas sentiu-se aliviado com a resposta do moreno, mas repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Claro. Mas acho que o Weasley gosta dela não só como amiga, não é? – Sorriu enviesado.

- Ah sim, só não tem coragem para se declarar, e Hermione não parece notar muito, ou finge muito bem. – Comentou pensativo. – Bom, acho que eu já vou, prometi a Mione que a ajudaria a devolver os livros que ela pegou na biblioteca. – Levantou-se, acenou para Draco e saiu caminhando em direção do castelo.

Draco continuou sentado, e voltou a sua leitura, que não durou muito tempo, já que Blaise Zabini estava parado ao seu lado. É, aquele dia não era um bom dia para Draco ler.

- Olá Draco. – Disse Zabini. Draco notou um tom um tanto divertido na voz do outro sonserino.

- Olá Blaise. Não vai se sentar?

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em fazer você levantar essa bunda daí e vir caminhar comigo. – O loiro olhou-o, o desafiando a fazê-lo realmente sair dali. Blaise sorriu enviesado. – Ou eu posso dizer a Pansy onde você esconde seus melhores chocolates.

- É, você me convenceu. Vamos, antes que eu mude de ideia, te azare, volte correndo para o castelo e mudo meus chocolates de esconderijo. – Blaise o olhou falsamente apavorado, mas não descartando a possibilidade de que isso realmente pudesse acontecer, porque sério, você pode esperar qualquer coisa vinda de Draco.

Começaram a andar, em silêncio. Draco apenas observava a paisagem, um tanto desconfortável, já que Blaise estava encarando-o, e ele realmente não gostava quando alguém o encarava daquela forma, como se tivesse algo estranho nele. Não era uma boa sensação. Ou era apenas ele, sendo paranóico.

Mas sério, aquilo estava começando a irritar Draco, e ele não tinha muita paciência para certas coisas.

- Sabe, se você tem algo para falar, é melhor que fale, sabe?

- Tem algo rolando entre você e Potter? – Draco arregalou os olhos. – Sabe, algo além da amizade.

- Claro que não! – Disse exasperado. – E por que é que alguma coisa estaria acontecendo entre a gente, se não só amizade?

- Ah, não sei não, Draco. – Disse ironicamente. – Talvez porque vocês nunca se deram bem e agora agem feito os melhores amigos de infância? – Viu o olhar zangado de Draco e achou melhor parar por ali. – Tá bom, se é o que você diz. Bem, já vou. Tchau!

E quando Blaise saiu, Draco se viu sozinho, de novo. Olhou para o livro, mas desistiu da ideia de ler, já que aquele provavelmente não era m bom dia para isso. Olhou para o céu, já estava escurecendo. Ele ficara um bom tempo conversando com Harry e nem notou os olhares assustados que os outros alunos lançavam para eles.

"Acho melhor voltar para o castelo." Pensou enquanto andava em direção do mesmo. Sua cabeça estava confusa, sua mente repassava todo minuto o que Blaise havia falado sobre ele e Harry.

É claro que ele e Harry não se davam bem, mas agora era diferente, e não era por isso que talvez eles fossem ter algo que fosse mais que amizade. Até onde Draco sabia, Harry não havia lhe dado nenhuma indireta, ou até mesmo feito algo que fizesse eles parecerem isso. E Draco só havia dado um pouco de seu chocolate para Harry...

Ah, então era isso. Só porque Harry ganhava chocolate e as outras pessoas quase morriam se ao menos olhassem para seu chocolate, Blaise achou que tinha algo entre Harry e ele. Rodou os olhos.

Estava entrando na sala comunal da Sonserina quando outros pensamentos lhe ocorreram: se para as outras pessoas ele não dava chocolate – porque ele sabia muito bem que era porque ele era um grande chocólatra e não gostava de dividir seu chocolate, e quando dividia era com muito, mas muito custo e com a certeza de que a pessoa que pegou iria lhe dar algo muito bom em troca –, por que para Harry ele dava? E por que ele ficara vermelho ao ver o grifinório se aproximar dele, quando estava claro que não havia segundas intenções, como ele havia acreditado?

Foi com esses pensamentos e vários outros que Draco dormiu naquela noite.

**xXx**

Harry tinha quase certeza de que havia algo de estranho com Draco, ele parecia pensar seriamente em algo, e várias vezes ele pegara Draco desprevenido, já que o loiro nem parecia notar ele. Isso durara a semana toda.

Era sábado, e Harry e Hermione se encontravam em algum lugar de Hogsmeade, procurando por alguma floricultura, até que encontraram. Harry realmente não acreditava naquilo.

A loja parecia ser a mais distante, e não tinha muito movimento. Harry se perguntou se não havia muitos bruxos que gostavam de flores ou se comprar flores era costume que trouxas faziam.

- Olá, boa tarde garotos! – Disse a balconista, uma garota bem simpática, Harry achou. – Gostariam de algo em especial ou querem só olhar?

- Bom... – Começou Harry, meio sem jeito. – Eu gostaria de saber se existe alguma flor em especial para entregar para alguém que se gosta muito, muito mesmo, ou se qualquer uma poderia servir...

- Oh sim! Existe uma flor para cada ocasião, se você quer saber. – A garota sorriu. – A propósito, meu nome é Samantha.

- Ah, eu sou o Harry, e esta daqui é a Hermione.

- Então é pra ela que você está procurando algo? – Samantha sorriu gentilmente.

- Na verdade, eu só vim ajudá-lo a procurar uma floricultura. – Disse Hermione antes mesmo que Harry pudesse responder.

- Ah, sim, desculpe. – Disse, um tanto sem graça. – É que como vocês vieram juntos, eu pensei que... Quer saber, desculpa. Eu estava sendo meio intrometida, isso sim.

- Haha, não tem problema. – Disse Harry, sorrindo. Não era a primeira vez que confundiam ou ele ou Ron como namorado de Hermione, apesar de Harry notar que Hermione só corava quando era com Ron. Sorriu, talvez ela e Ron fossem ficar juntos logo. – Então... Só por curiosidade, existem flores, hm, "mágicas" ou só "normais"?

- Ah, sim. Nós vendemos tanto as flores que normalmente os trouxas vendem quanto as "mágicas". – Deu um risinho. Provavelmente alguns clientes já deviam ter feito a mesma pergunta para ela. – A única diferença é que essas flores têm alguns "truques", que as deixam mais bonitas, mas as que os trouxas vendem não perdem para elas. Se você quer minha opinião – Sussurrou. – eu acho as "normais" mais bonitas.

Ela mostrou aos dois algumas flores, sempre dizendo seus significados e quando ela achava melhor entregar.

- Essa daqui é uma begônia, significa inocência, amor leal; a tulipa vermelha, uma das minhas favoritas aliás, significa uma declaração de amor; e esta aqui – indicou um vaso das flores mais lindas que Harry já havia visto – é o lírio: significa casamento, pureza, nobreza, proteção. É a que os bruxos mais compram. Mas eu fiquei sabendo que os trouxas gostam mesmo são das rosas. Elas também são lindas, mas, se você quer saber, eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça deles, porque existem tantas outras mais bonitas...

E a garota explicou um pouco mais sobre todas as plantas, e Harry pôde ver o quanto ela era apaixonada pelo que fazia. Enquanto ela falava, ele e Hermione pensavam exatamente em quais seriam as melhores para dar de presente a Draco, afinal, Harry não tinha muita certeza e sentia-se feliz por ter a ideia de ter pedido a Hermione para ajudá-lo. Claro, Hermione era uma garota e Draco um garoto, e por isso era muito mais que provável que tivessem gostos pra lá de diferentes, mas Harry sentia-se mais confiante só de saber que Hermione estava ali, bem ao seu lado.

Escolheram algumas flores, pagaram, despediram-se da atendente e saíram da loja.

- Então, você vai andar com essas flores por toda Hogsmeade ou o quê? – Perguntou Hermione, olhando para as flores que ela e Harry haviam escolhido, enquanto planejavam um bom jeito para Harry entregá-las.

- Bem, eu vim preparado. Segura aqui, por favor. – Entregou o buquê enquanto procurava algo em sua mochila, e logo tirando a Capa da Invisibilidade. – Aqui está!

- Isso é bem inteligente Harry! Aqui, toma. – Entregou as flores de volta, e Harry cobriu-se totalmente. – Bem, eu pensei que você fosse só colocar as flores dentro da capa...

- Não, eu vou voltar correndo para Hogwarts e esconder isso em algum lugar. – Sorriu, mas logo se lembrou que Hermione não podia ver nada que estava debaixo do casaco. – Me encontra no Três Vassouras, e chama o Ron se você achar ele, ok?

- Ok. Te vejo mais tarde.

**xXx**

Draco negava, mas no fundo sabia que estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber aonde o Testa-Rachada havia se metido. Ele negava, negava e negava mais uma vez, pra ver se sua mente entendia de uma vez por todas que ele _não estava nem aí para o que o Cicatriz fazia ou deixava de fazer_. E falhava miseravelmente em cada tentativa.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Afinal, ele fizera de tudo para atormentar o garoto por quatro anos, e assim que ele resolve agir civilizadamente Draco acaba pensando demais nele. Claro, antes ele ocupava bastante a sua mente pensando em Harry, mas eram novos planos para fazer a vida dele e dos amigos cada vez mais miserável, e agora...

Agora tudo que ele queria era simplesmente ficar ao lado do grifinório. Conversando ou não, estaria tudo bem se ele apenas se sentasse ao lado do moreno e ficasse lá, observando a paisagem. E aquilo estava dando uma pane no cérebro de Draco. Sério, ele tinha que parar de pensar tanto no grifinório.

E era por isso que agora ele estava ali, na loja de equipamentos de Quadribol, olhando nem um pouco interessado na nova linha de vassouras que acabara de ser lançada, porque sério, quando seu pai é milionário você nem precisa _esperar_ tal coisa chegar às lojas para você compar. Na verdade, a única coisa que ele estava fazendo ali era passar o tempo, já que não estava interessado em fazer algo em específico de qualquer jeito.

Decidiu voltar para Hogwarts, por falta do que fazer. Ele sabia que Pansy e Blaise estavam lá, então pelo menos ele iria ter alguém com quem conversar. Não que Crabbe e Goyle não preenchessem esse requisito, mas não tinha muito que conversar com aqueles dois, e Draco ficava entediado rápido até demais.

A caminhada de volta a Hogwarts não era longa, mas Draco havia parado em vários lugares, apenas para apreciar a paisagem – que ele provavelmente já vira várias e várias vezes, mas não ligava muito para isso no momento. Notou que a neve mostrava passos... Mas não tinha ninguém, e mesmo assim as marcas de que havia alguém ali estavam presentes.

Draco parou, estático. Seria algum fantasma? Não, se fosse, ele pelo menos veria a forma transparente, como os fantasmas de Hogwarts. O que era aquilo? Era muito estranho, já que mais passos eram feitos na neve, mas continuava sem ter ninguém ali para fazê-los.

Estava ficando louco, só podia ser isso. "Vou tomar algo bem quente assim que voltar," pensou, tentando ignorar totalmente as pegadas "aí eu poderei me esquecer disso, aliás, isso nunca aconteceu."

Andou até o castelo em passos apressados, e não parou nem por um segundo para olhar para trás, e por isso não viu Harry aparecendo do nada, parecendo segurar algo que aparentemente não existia. E por isso ele não viu o sorriso divertido que o moreno exibia.

**xXx**

- Você é muito mau, sabia disso Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, rindo do que o amigo acabara de falar. Harry tinha escondido as flores embaixo da cama, cobertas pela Capa. – Você pelo menos poderia ter se mostrado, e deixado as flores escondidas! – Ela repreendia, mas tinha um sorriso que não queria desaparecer, por mais que ela tentasse. Já Ron ria descontroladamente, imaginando a cara de assustado que o loiro deveria ter feito, enquanto Harry apenas sorria, divertido com aquilo.

Porque sim, ele achava o loiro um tanto medroso, mas isso também era algo que ele gostava muito no sonserino. Bebeu um pouco de sua cerveja amanteigada e se pôs a pensar qual seria a ordem em que ele mandaria as flores.

Ele queria que Draco visse que não era apenas flores escolhidas ao acaso, que elas tinham significados, que era aquilo que ele sentia, e mandava as flores para expressar os sentimentos que ele sabia que não iria conseguir falar. Também pensara muito se iria escrever uma carta com pequenos textos para cada flor, e achou uma boa ideia. O que o levou a pensar se ele deveria ou não assinar o cartão com seu nome. Talvez, se ele deixasse apenas como "anônimo"... Talvez isso deixasse Draco curioso. Sim, era isso que ele iria fazer.

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, quando decidiram voltar para Hogwarts e jantarem para depois irem dormir.

Quando já estava na cama, Harry pensou na primeira flor que iria mandar e sorriu. Amanhã seria um ótimo dia.

**xXx**

Draco gostava de acordar um pouco mais tarde nos domingos, assim como praticamente todos os outros alunos. Sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, e logo pegou uma maçã para começar o seu dia.

Geralmente nos domingos, algumas corujas voavam por lá, trazendo as correspondências de poucos alunos. Mas não a de Draco, e foi por isso que o loiro estranhou o fato de sua coruja estar bem ali, na sua frente, com uma flor e uma carta presa em sua pata. Ela costumava ficar no corujal, já que Draco não fazia questão de deixá-la em casa, pelo simples fato de que talvez ele precisasse usar o animal.

Pegou a flor. Mesmo não falando isso para ninguém, Draco se interessava muito em flores, tanto que às vezes ia, às escondidas, a floricultura que tinha em Hogsmeade. Ele logo reconheceu a flor: Uma Companhia-Resistente. Franziu o cenho. Por que alguém estaria mandando logo aquela flor? Afinal, ela significava perseverança. Ela não fazia muito sentido sozinha, por isso o loiro resolveu ler o que estava escrito na carta, para ver se pelo menos assim algo faria sentido.

_Pode até ser um pouco estranho eu estar te dando essa flor, que é a Companhia-Resistente, caso você não saiba. Mas eu quero que você procure o significado dela, pois é assim que eu sou. E só devo te dizer mais uma coisa: Eu te amo, e muito. E não vou desistir de você._

_Ass.: Anônimo._

Anônimo. Um cara, um homem, um ser do sexo masculino, um garoto. Hum, a quanto tempo algum cara não se interessava por ele? Desde a semana passada? Dois dias atrás? Riu consigo mesmo. Não passava de um outro qualquer, era o que ele queria dizer. Mas tinha algo naquela carta, e aquela flor... Aquilo simplesmente havia pegado Draco de surpresa, e agora ele estava interessado. É, ele daria uma chance para o cara, seja lá quem ele fosse. Olhou o Grande Salão inteiro, tentando ver se achava pelo menos uma pista de quem era.

Foi tentando descobrir quem era que Draco _não_ viu Harry olhar diretamente para ele, _não_ o viu piscar um olho para ele, como se soubesse de algo, e Draco definitivamente _não_ corou.

Draco era ótimo na arte de se enganar.

**xXx**

Segunda feira, três flores. Cravo vermelho, Camélia vermelha, e um Crisântemo branco.

Draco sorriu, aquele cara era realmente interessante. Pegou o cartão que veio junto.

_Tente ver nessa ordem: Camélia, Cravo e Crisântemo._

Reconhecimento, amor vivo, verdade. Então ele reconhecia que seu amor era vivo, algo real, não era falso, e sim a pura verdade. Draco tremeu um pouco, corando de leve.

Ele sabia que as pessoas já estavam comentando sobre as flores, mas ele realmente não ligava, tudo o que ele queria era descobrir quem era o cara por trás de tudo isso. Sem nem notar, ele acabou falando aquilo para Harry. Draco surpreendeu-se ao ver que o moreno ficara bem interessado naquilo, perguntando o que ele achava daquilo tudo, se ele realmente estava interessado em saber quem era o cara, e se ele achava que a chance de se desapontar era grande.

Aquilo deixara Draco com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Por que o grifinório estava tão interessado? Será que ele conhecia o cara? Ou será que era ele? Riu do último pensamento. Claro que não, era só a mente dele pregando outra peça, fazendo ele desejar que Harry fosse o cara, porque talvez, só talvez, ele ficasse feliz com isso. E ele sabia que não poderia ser Harry, porque ele havia ouvido coisas, que não fazia muito tempo, o grifinório e Cho Chang havia se beijado, mas ele nunca ouvira isso da boca de Harry, e da última vez que tentara tocar no assunto o moreno mudara tão rápido que Draco se assustara.

Terça feira. Jasmim, Tulipa vermelha, Miosótis, Camélia branca.

_Na ordem que você quiser._

Draco riu. Decidiu ver na mesma ordem que estava: delicadeza, amor; declaração de amor; amor sincero; beleza perfeita.

Viu que a carta tinha mais um pedaço. Arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que lia.

_P.S.: Espero que sinta o mesmo, afinal, você já me conhece, apesar de não saber quem eu sou._

Será que era Harry mesmo? Porque ele era a pessoa com qual ele passava muito tempo, a com quem ele falava mais recentemente. E se alguns dos olhares que Harry lhe lançavam não eram só coisa da sua cabeça? E se fossem reais, e ele não estivesse delirando?

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, e viu que Harry estava conversando com Granger e Weasley. Por algum motivo havia ficado desapontado, mas logo viu que Harry retribuiu o olhar. Foi uma coisa rápida.

Mas ele desejou não ter sido algo de sua imaginação.

Quarta feira. Apenas Bromélias.

Resistência.

_Não desista, continue tentando descobrir quem sou eu._

Draco sorriu um pouco com o comentário de seu admirador secreto. Mas sua cabeça pairava, pensando em um certo moreno, que ele pedia com todas as forças para ser ele quem entregava as flores.

Quinta feira. Gérbera. Draco achava aquela flor bonita.

Alegria, energia. Também significava amor nobre.

_Sinto que você está quase lá. Por isso, para te animar, deixei-lhe uma surpresa no seu quarto. Vamos lá, não tenha medo. Pode olhar._

Mesmo aquilo sendo meio ridículo, chegando ao ponto de ser engraçado, Draco terminou o seu café da manhã e foi até seu quarto.

A quantidade de chocolates que estavam em sua cama era surpreendente. O queixo de Draco foi até o chão ao ver a montanha. Ele decidiu que, sendo Harry ou não aquele cara, amava-o até não poder mais.

Sexta feira. Margaridas.

_Sério, só vou poder aparecer se você descobrir quem sou eu. Uma coisa que eu adoraria: me mande uma flor assim que você souber quem eu sou._

_(Mas vê se manda certo, okay?)_

Draco riu. O cara era bastante humorado.

Mas logo ficou sério. Tudo bem que uma grande parte de sua mente gritava que era Harry, _tinha_ que ser Harry, mas ele não tinha certeza. E se fosse mesmo só algo da sua mente? E se não fosse Harry? Porque, sim, ele queria mesmo que fosse Harry, mas ele tinha medo de que as ações de Harry fossem algo de sua mente, o que poderiam não ser também. E ele também não queria passar um mico danado se mandar a flor para o cara errado, não mesmo.

Então, Draco decidiu esperar mais um pouco, até ter certeza _absoluta_.

* * *

_Obs.: Se for mandar cartão junto, assinar como 'anônimo' é opcional. O risco é todo seu._

* * *

OLÁ~! :D

Bem, já faz um bom tempo, hein? ':D entoa, eu peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto ;; mas a imaginação noa ajudou. Demorei seis dias pra terminar esse capítulo, é. D: e eu acho que nem revisei, acabei de terminar e já coloquei aqui xD entoa, perdoem-me se houver algum erro, é. ;;

Aaah, adoro sonserinos *-* (?)'

Enfim, até a próxima! :D

Reviews? ':D -q


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Prontofalay. '

* * *

**O guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter.**

_5. Insinue-se, indiretamente direto. Às vezes o garoto demora a notar certas coisas. Sério._

**

* * *

**

Harry notou que não era apenas Pansy Parkinson que havia notado a quantidade de presentes que Draco ganhara ultimamente. Alguns notaram mais rapidamente – como a sonserina – e alguns bem mais tarde – como Crabbe e Goyle. Até os professores notaram, apesar de não comentarem nada. O que todos queriam saber, obviamente, quem é que estava mandando todos aqueles presentes, que agora não eram apenas flores. Até Umbridge queria saber.

- Aposto que ela está com inveja. – Disse Draco, após a mulher reclamar que ele chamava muita atenção, com todos aqueles presentes. Bem, a culpa dos presentes chamarem tanta atenção não era dele, mas até que ele gostava de ser o centro das atenções. – Ninguém gosta dela, isso é fato.

Ele estava encostado na árvore, perto do lago. Sua gravata estava com o nó desatado, pendurada no seu pescoço, e sua camisa estava um pouco aberta, por causa do calor. Seu cabelo, apesar de estar um pouco bagunçado, ainda estava lindo. Estava tão entretido olhando para o pôr-do-sol (e xingando Umbridge) que não notou Harry praticamente o secando. Harry riu do que Draco havia dito.

- Bem, ela é uma chata.

- Se você discordasse, eu teria que ser obrigado a dizer que você está mais pirado do que antes. – Comentou, sorrindo de lado.

- Eu nunca pensaria em discordar. – Bufou. Odiava aquela mulher. – Mas enfim, quem é que fica te mandando aquele bando de coisas? – Perguntou, fingindo não saber quem era o admirador. Draco suspirou.

- Não sei. Isso é uma droga. Quero dizer, os presentes são ótimos, mas como é que eu vou saber quem é ele se nem a própria coruja ele usa para entregar os benditos? Isso é que é uma droga. Facilitaria bastante a minha vida se ele usasse a própria coruja.

- Talvez ele não mande a própria coruja porque ela seja... reconhecível demais até de longe? – Disse, tentando dar uma indireta (mesmo que fosse uma indireta um tanto difícil de entender). Edwiges era uma coruja extremamente reconhecível, todos já sabiam que a ave era dele, e ele não queria estragar a surpresa, queria que Draco descobrisse por si próprio.

- É, talvez. – Draco franzia o cenho, ainda não convencido totalmente. Harry pareceu notar, e tentou outra tática para Draco perceber logo que ele era o admirador.

Ele bocejou, e deitou-se no colo do sonserino, que estremeceu um pouco, assustado. Harry sorriu levemente, aninhando-se ali mesmo, sem ligar para a cara confusa – e vermelha – de Draco. Mas ele ficava bonitinho assim até. Fechou os olhos.

- O. Que. Você. _Pensa_. Que. Está. Fazendo? – Draco estava atônito. Por aquilo ele não esperava. Harry deitar-se no seu colo? Algo um tanto... novo.

Não que ele não tivesse gostado. Ah, ele tinha.

- Estou deitado no seu colo, e penso em dar uma cochilada. – Abriu um dos olhos e mostrou a língua, fechando o olho em seguida. O loiro bufou, mas começou a mexer no cabelo do grifinório.

- Não pense que vai poder fazer isso a qualquer hora, ouviu bem? – Se bem que ele não iria se importar se isso acontecesse mais uma, duas, três... quantas vezes Harry quisesse. O cabelo do moreno, apesar de aparentar ser um ninho para fadas, até que era gostoso, bom de ficar mexendo.

Draco não notou o sorriso que estampava a face do grifinório. Ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Claro, o gesto de Harry foi algo bem inesperado, mas isso não significava que era Harry seu admirador. Até onde ele sabia, haviam milhões de garotos – e garotas, mas elas não estavam contando, já que era um _admirador_ – naquela escola, e vários sentiam um queda – às vezes era até _um tombo_ – por Draco. E por que, exatamente, Harry Potter iria se interessar por ele? Pelo que ele havia ouvido, Potter estava a fim da Chang. Mas isso talvez tivesse mudado, gradativamente...

A ideia que se passou pela cabeça de Draco o fez questionar de sua própria sanidade. Mas ele queria _tanto_ fazer aquilo. Bom, não que ele seja a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, mas pelo menos ele teria que tentar aquilo. Era pegar ou largar, a ideia.

**xXx**

Pansy Parkinson estava completamente entediada, já que Blaise estava ocupado demais fazendo apostas com Nott, Crabbe e Goyle que ela nem se importou em atrapalhar. Ao invés disso, ela resolveu passear aleatoriamente por Hogwarts, e achar alguém para irritar.

Por obra do destino, a primeira pessoa que ela viu foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Granger. Hermione Granger.

- Olá Granger! Você viu o Draquinho por aí? – Ela sabia muito bem que Ron estava ao lado dela, mas era bem mais divertido ignorar o ruivo.

- Hum, olá Parkinson. Não, não o vi. – A grifinória estava carregando muitos livros, e alguns pareciam bem pesados. Pansy rodou os olhos, e depois olhou feio para o Weasley. Cavalheirismo estava em extinção?

- Esses livros parecem um tanto pesados, não acha? – Disse, olhando para o ruivo, mas falando para a garota.

- É...

- Não quer ajuda?

- Hum... Tá, obrigada. – Estendeu alguns para a sonserina, que recusou.

- Não, quem carrega é o ruivo aí.

Ron, sem jeito, aceitou os livros. Pansy sorriu enviesada, aquele ruivo tinha que ser mais gentil e aprender a ajudar as damas.

Não que ela achasse que Granger precisasse, mas era bom encher a paciência do grifinório.

- Aonde vocês estão indo? – Perguntou. Se fosse algum lugar que ela estivesse interessada em ir, ela acompanhava. Se não, bem, ela fazia os dois irem com ela.

- Nós estamos indo para a biblioteca, devolver os livros. – Disse, mostrando os livros para enfatizar.

- Ah, sim. Vou acompanhá-los. – Disse, empurrando ambos à direção da biblioteca. – E depois vocês vêm comigo para... sei lá, só sei que vocês vêm comigo.

**xXx**

Blaise estava tendo um bom dia. Pansy não havia tentado raptá-lo, ao fazê-lo segui-la atrás de alguém – normalmente esse alguém era Draco – ou até mesmo o fez passar por alguma situação embaraçosa.

_Ainda_.

Mas é claro, o dia de Blaise estava bom demais para ser verdade.

- BLAISE! – Ele ouviu a voz irritante da sonserina e teve uma enorme vontade de se jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Mas não o fez, já que logo estava sendo arremessado ao chão, com um peso em cima. E aquilo não era legal.

Pansy estava sentada em suas costas, com as pernas cruzadas, achando aquilo tão normal quanto... bem, ele não estava com paciência para fazer comparações. Não naquele momento, pelo menos.

- O que você quer? E dá pra sair das minhas costas? – Grunhiu, e ouviu risos. Olhou para cima e viu uma cabeleira ruiva e outra castanha. Abaixou a cabeça, sem muita vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Nada, apenas quero que você venha conosco, sabe, andar. Andar faz bem, sabia? E não, não vou sair daqui até você vir conosco.

- E eu lá tenho escolha? Sai, sai. Eu vou.

A garota saiu de cima do sonserino e sorriu. Blaise tremeu, a garota com toda certeza estava planejando algo. E não era algo bom.

Pff, como se algo vindo dela fosse bom. A garota era totalmente perversa. Blaise já tinha uma certa ideia do que exatamente ela estava pensando. E ele não tinha a menor vontade de participar daquilo.

- Quer saber? Eu acho que não vou não.

- Ah, você vai sim, está me ouvindo? – E o puxou pela orelha. Ah, nada mais belo que uma sonserina que se nega a usar a varinha só para ter o prazer de puxar a orelha das pessoas. – E vocês, venham também. Ainda tenho a outra mão e minha boca.

Ron e Hermione a seguiram, um tanto assustados com o que ela poderia fazer.

Pansy tinha uma vaga ideia de que Draco e Harry gostavam de ficar sentados embaixo da árvore, que ficava perto do lago. Afinal, era uma vista bonita, quem é que não gostaria de ficar ali?

Mas ela estava realmente curiosa para saber o porque deles passarem tanto tempo juntos. Claro, ela não via nada de errado no fato deles serem amigos, mas ela também queria que o loiro passasse um pouco mais de tempo com seus colegas sonserinos. E por _colegas sonserinos_ ela quer dizer _Blaise e ela_. Sim, ela é um tanto ciumenta quando se trata de seus amigos. E se Potter estava ocupando esse tal tempo, então Pansy iria onde os dois estavam, e ficaria ali, mesmo que isso não fosse algo bonito de se fazer. Porque sério, ela não dava à mínima.

- Bom, qual é o problema de querer passar um tempo com os amigos?

- É que você me dá muito medo quando está assim. – Eles já tinham avistado Potter e Draco, e Pansy estreitou os olhos ao notar o moreno no colo do sonserino, mas não pareceu ligar muito, já que estava sorrindo no próximo momento.

Mas a cena seguinte fez todos pararem.

**xXx**

Respirou fundo e se aproximou do rosto de Harry, selando seus lábios. Não foi um beijo arrasador, de tirar o fôlego, ele apenas havia encostado sua boca na de Harry, mas mesmo assim ele sentia-se nas nuvens. Pressionou seus lábios, e demorou um pouco até notar que Harry abria sua boca, deixando passagem para sua língua entrar. Draco corou, mas mesmo assim continuou. Sentiu a mão do moreno em sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Separaram-se apenas para tomar fôlego.

_Aquilo_ fora um _senhor_ beijo.

- EU SABIA! – Draco pulou e Harry caiu no chão. O que eles viram foi uma Pansy Parkinson eufórica. Seus olhos brilhavam de prazer. Ela aproximava-se rapidamente. – Vocês até que fazem um casal bonitinho. – Disse, por fim.

Uma cor rosada estava estampada no rosto de Draco, e Harry estava com um sorriso bobo na cara. Ron estava em estado catatônico, assim como Blaise. Pansy e Hermione estavam sorrindo, como se o que acabaram de ver fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Bem, talvez fosse mesmo.

- Agora está muito claro para mim... Era Harry que estava mandando os presentes. Hehe. – Disse, mudando o sorriso feliz para um enigmático. – Bom, nós vamos deixar vocês a sós. Venham pessoas. – E arrastou Blaise pela orelha, de novo. Talvez a garota tenha alguma tara por puxar orelhas.

Quando Ron e Hermione saíram, seguindo os dois sonserinos, Draco olhou Harry. O moreno o olhava tão intensamente que Draco tinha certeza de que a temperatura havia aumentado. Harry aproximou-se do outro de o beijou mais uma vez.

_Por Mordred_, Harry beijava muito bem. Muito, muito bem.

Draco colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, trazendo-o mais perto, os corpos colados. Separavam-se para respirar, mas logo suas bocas voltavam a se atracar. Draco sentiu suas costas baterem na árvore, mas não deu muita atenção para isso. Estava muito mais interessado na boca daquele grifinório.

E ficaram assim por um bom tempo...

**xXx**

- Eu _sabia_ que eles tinham algo! – Disse Pansy, estufando um pouco o peito. – Estava _tão_ na cara!

- Ah, nem vem Parkinson. – Blaise rolou os olhos. – Você não tinha _a mínima_ ideia, confesse. Não era você que ficava me arrastando de um lado para o outro, seguindo os dois, só pra descobrir o que eles estavam fazendo? – Alfinetou.

- Cala a boca, Zabini. – Ela fingiu ficar emburrada. Hermione riu, e Ron ainda estava digerindo o que acabara de acontecer. – Parece que o ruivo aí vai precisar de um bom tempo para processar o que aconteceu, hein? Que tal uma ajudinha, Hermione?

- Ah, ele vai acabar entendendo alguma hora. Deixem ele, coitado. – Sorriu levemente, corando um pouco.

- Hum... Bem, entre o Draco e Harry nós já sabemos que tem algo acontecendo... – Começou, olhando de Hermione para Ron. – E vocês? Estão juntos, certo?

Hermione ficou totalmente vermelha e sua expressão ficou praticamente igual à de Ron.

- N-não! Não é nada disso! – Ela abanava as mãos de um lado para o outro, exasperada. – P-por que você a-acharia algo assim de nós? Q-quero dizer, por que a-alguém iria achar isso? Hein? – A cara de Hermione estava tão vermelha que chegava a ser bonitinho.

- Por nada. – Pansy e Blaise sorriram enviesados. – Só que você fica _muuuuito_ fofa assim, hein? Toda com vergonha. Ainda bem que isso não faz a gente pensar em vocês dois como um casal, né Blaise?

- Pois é Pansy. – E então os dois sonserinos, começando a rir, deixaram os grifinórios lá, parados.

**xXx**

Ninguém havia visto a cena de ontem, quando Draco e Harry se beijaram, portanto, nada estava diferente. Até.

O café da manhã, como sempre, era o horário em que as corujas apareciam para deixar as cartas e presentes para os alunos. Na mesa da grifinória estava tudo normal. Harry, Ron e Hermione conversavam tranquilamente, quando uma coruja pousou na frente de Harry. Era a coruja de Draco.

O Salão todo ficou em silêncio, mas Harry não ligou. Pegou a carta, deu um pouco de sua comida para a ave, e abriu a correspondência.

_Bom, sei que demorei, mas pelo menos a carta está em suas mãos. Eu ainda tinha algumas dúvidas, mas depois de ontem..._

_Com amor,_

_ Draco Malfoy._

_P.S: Eu gosto de chocolate amargo também, okay?_

Harry riu e olhou em direção da mesa da Sonserina, onde o loiro o olhava e sorria. Acenou, e o outro acenou de volta.

E Harry ignorou totalmente o barulho que se instalou depois disso.

* * *

Como sempre, começo pedindo desculpas por ter demorado xD qq

Mas enfim, ataque de inspiração, para outra fic D: e u querendo terminar esse capítulo, mas nããããão', imaginação resolveu fazer eu escrever outra fic (que nem o primeiro capítulo eu terminei ainda, masok Q). Tá, mas esquecendo dessa outra fic, que algum dia eu coloco aqui... TANDAM. E eles se beijaram, e se baijaram de novo, and again, and again, and again... Q (parei.)

Ééééé, apesar de eu ter achado esse "com amor" meio tosco, eu coloquei, porque eu posso u.u -NN UHADHSUHDUSAHDUSA noa me batam :B *morre*

Enfim, vou _tentar_ não demorar pra postar o outro, é. '

Até mais.! /o/

Reviews? ':D q


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Mano, Harry Potter noa me pertence! ;^; (mas bem que eu queria. qq /ignorem.)

* * *

**O guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter**

_6. Olhares inconvenientes são comuns. Sério. Mas tome cuidado com certa ruiva que é irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo. _

**

* * *

**

Parecia que Hogwarts toda já sabia do namoro de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, e muitos fizeram questão de falar sobre isso a cada precioso segundo. Não que eles ligassem, estavam ocupados demais um com o outro para notar. Claro, algumas pessoas não ficaram nem um pouco felizes com o repentino namoro do grifinório e do sonserino. Ginny Weasley era uma delas.

Draco estava andando tranquilamente pelos corredores do castelo quando sentiu um peso nas suas costas e dois braços o entrelaçando, e logo após um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele sorriu, deixando-se encostar no tórax de Harry. Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até ouvirem alguém pigarrear.

O loiro estreitou os olhos, era a Weasley fêmea.

- O que você quer, hein?! – Perguntou sem nem ao menos se preocupar em esconder sua irritação.

- Então Harry, - Começou, ignorando totalmente o sonserino que, se não fossem pelos braços de Harry o envolvendo, já teria lançado uma imperdoável na garota. – será que nós podemos conversar? Em particular, quero dizer.

A face da ruiva parecia calma, mas por dentro ela estava praticamente se mordendo de ciúmes. Ela simplesmente não podia aceitar o fato de Harry e aquele sonserino estarem juntos, era algo impossível, e não deveria nem ter acontecido! Como é que Harry conseguia ficar perto daquele sonserino repugnante?

Harry olhou para Draco, que só não olhou de volta porque estava ocupado demais olhando feio para Ginny. Ambos sabiam que Ginny tinha uma grande queda por Harry, ela tinha deixado isso muito claro alguns dias antes, ao fazer o maior escândalo ao ver os dois se beijando. O grifinório não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia soltar Draco de seus braços numa hora dessas.

- Acho que, seja lá o que você quer me dizer, - Começou, trazendo Draco ainda mais perto. – você pode me dizer agora, não precisa ser em particular.

Ginny moveu-se, parecia desconfortável. Precisou respirar para ganhar mais confiança.

- E então, não vai falar? – Draco alfinetou. – Perdeu a fala, é? Vamos Harry ela não tem nada para te dizer.

- Cale a boca, seu loiro oxigenado. – Ginny rangeu os dentes. – Não é com você que eu quero falar, e sim com o Harry, então fica quieto aí no seu canto e me deixe falar!

- Ora, garota! Com quem você pensa que está... – Mas Draco não terminou de falar, pois Harry havia o virado e beijou-lhe. _Aquilo_ fora meio inesperado. Não que Draco estivesse reclamando. Aparentemente, foi o que bastou para o loiro ficar quieto.

- Então, você ia dizendo... – Harry falou, movimentando a mão como se dissesse que Ginny podia continuar falando. Ela estava vermelha, um pouco era de vergonha e uma boa parte era de raiva. Tratou de recompor-se o mais rápido que pôde.

- Ah, não é muita coisa não... Eu só queria saber até quando essa sua _fasezinha_ com o Malfoy vai durar. – Ela sorriu angelicalmente, mas não durou muito ao ver o olhar que Harry a lançava.

- Sabe Ginny, eu gosto muito de você. Como amiga, é claro. Você é a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo, e é só por isso que eu não vou lançar nenhum feitiço em você, e que fique bem claro que eu estou me segurando ao máximo para não lançar um nesse instante. – Ele estava com muita, mas muita raiva. Uma coisa era as pessoas que ele não conhecia falarem isso, outra era alguém que ele conhecia dizer que o que Harry sentia por Draco era apenas uma _fasezinha_. – Eu realmente achei que você fosse entender que isso não é uma _fasezinha_, nem uma fase é. Eu o amo. Entendeu? Agora, se você não tem mais nada para me dizer, com licença. – Liberou Draco de seus braços e pegou a mão do loiro, dando outro beijo, agora no topo de sua cabeça.

Ginny olhou-o chocada, sem saber o que falar. Harry e Draco passaram ao seu lado, e ela viu o sorriso de triunfo brotar nos lábios do maldito loiro, antes do mesmo puxar Harry para outro beijo. Fechou os punhos, ainda inconformada com o que Harry havia dito. Não era possível que ele tivesse _mesmo_ se apaixonado por Draco.

- Ginny? – A ruiva levantou a cabeça e viu Hermione bem perto, parecendo um pouco preocupada. – Você está bem?

- Hã... Sim, sim. Hum... Hermione?

- Sim?

- Essa... coisa entre o Harry e o Malfoy... É sério mesmo? – Perguntou, sem ter certeza de que queria saber qual seria a resposta. Hermione sorriu levemente, mas não parecia estar cem por cento ali, parecia estar se lembrando de algo.

- Ah, sim. É, é bem sério mesmo. – Respondeu. Ginny arregalou os olhos, tentando ao máximo não chorar. – Bem, desculpa, mas agora eu tenho que ir, combinei de me encontrar com Pansy para ajudá-la com um trabalho. Até mais! – Acenou para a ruiva, que acenou de volta, sem muita emoção.

**xXx**

- Você me ama. – Draco disse, fingindo debochar de Harry enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga do moreno. Estava sentado entre as pernas do grifinório, que tinha as costas repousadas no sofá. Eles estavam no chão do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e, apesar de terem ainda alguns alunos ali, não eram muitos que olhavam. Alguns evitavam olhar, outros nem ligavam. Afinal, já havia passado uma semana, e já estava na hora das fofocas pararem.

Harry revirou os olhos e não demorou muito para começar a fazer cócegas no outro também. Eles ficaram nessa batalha de cócegas por um bom tempo, trocando beijos hora ou outra. O grifinório não poderia pedir nada melhor. Abraçou Draco e ficou brincando com o seu cabelo.

- Você usa algum xampu especial ou o quê? Porque sério, não é possível que alguém possa ter um cabelo bonito assim. – Perguntou, olhando para o loiro, que riu levemente.

- Não, é xampu normal. É que eu penteio, sabe? – Alfinetou, passando a mão naquilo que Harry chamava de cabelo. – Mas acho que um pente não vai resolver o seu problema. Você sabe o que é um pente, não é? – Brincou.

- É claro que eu sei, seu bobo. – Harry riu, dando um beijo na bochecha de Draco. – Eu acho que meu cabelo fica bem melhor assim do que arrumadinho. O seu é que fica bom todo arrumado, o meu não.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu gosto do seu cabelo desse jeito mesmo. – Então eles ficaram quietos, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Era incrível como eles se esqueciam das outras pessoas que estavam à sua volta por apenas estarem um ao lado do outro. Eles trocavam beijos e nem ligavam se os outros alunos não queriam ver aquilo, porque se eles não quisessem olhar, como Draco sempre dizia, é só virarem a cara, oras.

Hermione e Ron entraram no aposento, e sentaram-se perto dos dois. Hermione pigarreou para chamar a atenção de ambos.

- Oi pombinhos! – Disse sorrindo para os dois, que sorriram de volta. – Então, eu sei que a agarração deve estar boa, mas a Pansy está te chamando Draco. E parecia ser um pouco urgente.

- Ah, ok. Então eu já vou. Tchau. – Beijou Harry outra vez, acenou para Ron e Hermione e saiu do Salão Comunal. Assim que ele saiu, Harry disse:

- Ron, a Ginny... ela... – Não sabia muito bem como dizer aquilo para o seu amigo. – Bem, eu e o Draco encontramos Ginny algumas horas atrás e bem... Digamos que ela não foi muito educada conosco. – Ron suspirou.

- Ela não está aceitando muito bem o namoro de vocês, não é? – Harry acenou, confirmando a pergunta do ruivo. – Bem, acho que ela vai ter que aceitar com o tempo, não é? Mas eu acho que vou conversar com ela sobre isso.

- Obrigado Ron. – Harry sorriu, e estava muito agradecido mesmo.

- Sem problemas cara.

Harry estava impressionado ao ver que o amigo já tinha se acostumado com a ideia de que ele amava Draco, e não fazia mais nenhuma cara feia ou assustada. Ele estava amadurecendo, aparentemente. Mal terminaram de falar sobre a ruiva, a garota apareceu, andando apressadamente, sem nem mesmo dizer uma palavra para os três, e andou em direção do dormitório feminino.

- Acho melhor falar com ela depois. – Comentou Hermione, que mal havia aberto outro livro para ler.

- É. – Responderam Ron e Harry juntos, apenas olhando para o local que a ruiva havia entrado.

- Bom, o que vocês acham de começarmos a fazer as tarefas? – Sorriu Hermione, tentando descontrair um pouco, e os garotos voltaram a prestar atenção nela, começando a fazerem seus deveres. Já estava anoitecendo quando terminaram tudo, mesmo que Ron tivesse copiado uma grande parte da tarefa de Hermione.

- Já está na hora do jantar. Vamos. – Disse Ron, levantando-se rapidamente. – Estou _morrendo_ de fome. – Fez um gesto exagerado, tentando mostrar o quanto estava com fome, fazendo Harry e Hermione caírem na gargalhada.

Entraram no Grande Salão, que já estava ficando bem cheio à medida que os minutos passavam. Sentaram-se ao lado de Seamus e Dean, que foram um dos poucos que fizeram pouco caso do fato de Harry e Draco estarem namorando. Afinal, os dois grifinórios estavam namorando também, o que foi mais uma surpresa para Ron.

Harry olhou em direção da mesa da Sonserina, procurando por seu – isso mesmo, _seu_ – loiro. Logo o encontrou e não demorou a acenar, e o sonserino acenou de volta, antes de voltar a conversar com Pansy e Harry entrou na conversa sobre Quadribol, que parecia mais uma discussão, do jeito que aqueles três eram. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e começou a ler, repreendendo Ron hora ou outra por falar com a boca cheia. A noite toda Harry não notara a presença de Ginny, e assumiu que fosse pelo fato dela ainda estar triste, e ele sentiu um pouco de pena da garota, mas ainda estava chateado. Passou o resto do jantar olhando o loiro que, quando percebia Harry o olhando, corava levemente.

**xXx**

Harry estava procurando por Draco, mas não conseguia achá-lo de jeito nenhum. Também não havia encontrado Pansy nem Blaize, o que era estranho, já que eles sempre acordavam bem cedo e Draco costumava esperar Harry, usando a desculpa de que ele gostava de falar o quanto Harry era desleixado e deveria ser mais pontual. Mas Harry sabia que não era por isso, só que não ligava, achava até... bonitinho. E provavelmente Draco o mataria ao saber que Harry achava aquilo _bonitinho_.

Certo.

Procurar pelo Draco. Ele precisava procurar pelo Draco. Harry estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que trombou com uma figura ruiva.

- Ah, Ginny! Erm, desculpe! – Ajudou a garota a se levantar. – Eu estava meio distraído, desculpe-me.

- Ah, tudo bem, não foi nada. – Diferente do dia anterior, ela estava com um humor muito melhor, estava sorrindo, até. – Bem, aonde está o seu... namorado? – Sorriu enviesada. Harry sentiu que algo não estava certo.

- Hum, eu estava procurando por ele. Aliás, acho que vou voltar a procurar por ele. Até mais Ginny! – Saiu correndo. Ao virar por um corredor deu de cara com um Draco Malfoy super irritado, uma Pansy e um Blaize segurando o riso e... Draco estava usando boné?

- Calem a boca vocês dois! – Gritou o sonserino. – E parem de rir da desgraça alheia. ARGH! Aquela Weasleyzinha desgraçada...

- Draco? – Perguntou Harry. – Por que você está usando um boné? – Nesse ponto, Pansy e Blaize começaram a dar gargalhadas, sem nem se importarem com o olhar mortal que Draco lhes direcionava.

- AHAHAHAHA.. D-Draco, pfff... HAHA! – Pansy não conseguia ficar de pé direito, e usava Blaize como apoio, que por sua vez se apoiava na parede. Draco ficava cada vez mais vermelho, e pegou a mão de Harry, arrastando-o para bem longe dos outros sonserinos. Pararam em um local não muito movimentado, aliás, ninguém estava ali. Draco suspirou e, hesitante, retirou o boné.

Agora Harry sabia o porquê de tanta gargalhada.

O cabelo de Draco parecia um arco-íris de tão colorido. Algumas mechas estavam coloridas de roxo, outras de rosa, as pontas de seu cabelo estavam azuis, o topo estava entre a tonalidade verde e preto, e a parte de trás era uma confusão de cores que Harry nem sabia que existiam.

- Ria e eu te mato. – Disse Draco, olhando para qualquer lado, menos para a cara de Harry e colocando o boné de volta.

- Ficou fofo. – Harry disse sem nem pensar direito, e logo emendou. – Eu não sabia que você tinha um objeto trouxa.

- Não está fofo! Está um completo desastre! Olhe só para isto! – Segurou uma mecha colorida de laranja e praticamente a abanou na cara do grifinório. – Ah, aquela ruivazinha me paga, ela vai ver só. Ninguém mandou ela se meter com um Malfoy, aquelazinha...

- Sabe, eu até que achei que ficou legal. – Harry não estava brincando, ficara até bom em Draco, e ele tinha certeza de que não iria ficar tão bem assim em outra pessoa. – Sério mesmo. Eu gostei. – Sorriu.

- Sério? – Draco perguntou, um pouco desconfiado. Tudo que Harry fez foi beijá-lo, como se fosse uma confirmação. – Hum. Tudo bem. – Tirou o boné. – Mas não pense que vou agradecer àquela garota Weasley.

- Nem passou pela minha cabeça. Vamos logo, ou vamos chegar atrasados na aula do Snape. – Pegou a mão de Draco e ambos começaram a caminhar em direção da sala de Snape.

- Aposto que ele não vai ligar.

- Ele não vai ligar se _você_ chegar atrasado. Agora se _eu_ chegar atrasado... – Disse Harry, balançando a cabeça negativamente, ainda sorrindo.

- Tem razão. – Draco fingiu pensar em algo. – Eu sou demais. Ele me adora. Todos me adoram, é obvio.

- Que bom que você é modesto hein. – Cutucou o quadril de Draco, que apenas deu um de seus encantadores sorrisos. Separam-se ao entrarem na sala, Draco indo para uma das primeiras carteiras, aonde Blaize e Pansy estavam, e Harry sentou-se mais no fundo, junto com Ron e Hermione.

Vários alunos – para não dizer uma grande maioria – olharam incrédulos para Draco, com medo de que se eles começassem a rir, iriam ganhar várias maldições do loiro e – por que não – de Harry. Snape pigarreou, tentando ao máximo tirar o olho do cabelo de seu estudante favorito.

- Então, alunos...

**xXx**

As pessoas encaravam o cabelo de Draco, mas sempre que notavam o já não mais loiro, olhavam outra coisa o mais rápido possível. Talvez eles tivessem medo do olhar do sonserino que, se apenas o olhar matasse, uma boa parte dos alunos já estaria morta.

Mas Draco não estava ligando muito, estava mais ocupado tentando convencer Harry a tirar os óculos, mas o moreno não parecia que ia ceder tão fácil.

- Ah, qual é? Duvido muito que você vai ficar tão diferente do que está agora. – Tentou pegar os óculos mais uma vez, não sendo muito bem sucedido. – Tá bom, se você não quer tirar... Mas eu adoraria ver, sabe? Ah, vai Harry, por favor!

- Tudo bem. – Harry suspirou e tirou os óculos. Draco prendeu a respiração. Os olhos de Harry estavam mais vibrantes e chamativos do que antes, causando arrepios pelo corpo do sonserino. Harry colocou os óculos de volta e Draco corou. – E então? Satisfeito?

- Hã? É, sim. – Aconchegou-se mais ainda no grifinório. – Não tem lá muita diferença.

- E você está corando porque está calor. Claro. – Harry riu enquanto Draco fazia uma cara de ofendido. – Hermione diz que eu deveria usar algo para não precisar usar os óculos mais, só que eu gosto deles, sabe?

- Você fica bonito com ou sem. Pra mim tanto faz. – Tocou em seu próprio cabelo e rangeu os dentes um pouco. – Sério, a Weasley fêmea vai ver só uma coisa... Mas antes eu vou tirar isto.

Pegou a varinha, apontou para seu próprio cabelo e murmurou um feitiço para se livrar das mechas multicoloridas.

- Se você sabia o feitiço, por que não usou antes? – Perguntou o moreno, curioso.

- Por pura preguiça. – E depois murmurou. – E porque você disse que tinha gostado.

Draco havia dito a última frase mais para si do que para o grifinório, mas Harry ouviu do mesmo jeito e abraçou o sonserino apertado. Algumas garotas passantes olharam a cena e deram gritinhos alegres, e saíram correndo, as faces coradas. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo com as garotas daquela escola.

- Que aulas você tem agora? – Harry perguntou, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço do loiro, que gemeu baixinho.

- Hum... E-eu acho que tenho aula de Transfiguração. – Draco respondeu, tentando não chamar (mais) atenção para ambos. – E você?

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, argh. – Draco riu da cara que o grifinório havia feito.

- Pense positivo. – Harry rosnou de brincadeira e Draco revirou os olhos, fingindo estar irritado. – Ou imagine ela sendo levada por um bando de centauros nervosos. – Harry riu. Ah, como Draco adorava aquela risada, era uma das coisas mais belas que ele já havia ouvido.

- Certo, certo. Pensar positivo, claro. – Beijou Draco nos lábios e levantou-se e esperou o loiro imitar a sua ação. – Bem, então te vejo mais tarde.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez e cada um seguiu para sua própria classe.

- Pensar positivo... Certo. – Entrou na sala de aula e tentou ignorar com todas as suas forças não tentar ligar para as insinuações maldosas que Umbridge fazia, focalizando todo o seu pensamento em seu amado loiro.

É, se pensar positivo não funciona, pensar em seu sonserino é uma boa. E como.

**xXx**

- Ela é uma chaaata! – O grifinório jogou seus braços em volta de Draco, que estava tão concentrado em seus deveres que nem notou Harry aproximando-se dele. – Sério, ela é uma grande e gorda tirana.

- Você é muito mole. Enfrente isso como um homem. – Tentou ao máximo ignorar a respiração de Harry em sua nuca. _Tentou_. – Ou apenas fique choramingando por aí. – Completou ao ver a cara de cachorro abandonado do moreno. – Senta teu rabo aí e vamos fazer a tarefa. Pansy e Granger já vão chegar.

- Então temos um tempo só nosso? – Draco corou ao ver o sorriso safado de Harry que, de algum modo, parecia o mais inocente que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

- É. – Mal teve tempo de ficar surpreso. Com um movimento rápido, Harry o pegou e colocou-o em seu colo, logo pressionando seus lábios. Draco levou suas mãos à nuca do moreno, puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto Harry apalpava descaradamente a bunda do sonserino. Separaram-se apenas para respirar e Draco aproveitou para dar um tapa de leve no braço do grifinório. – Você sabe que estamos na biblioteca, não é? – Sorriu de leve e beijou Harry mais uma vez antes de deixar o moreno responder.

- Ah, é? Nem tinha notado. – Levou sua mão até a nuca de Draco, puxando-o para outro beijo, enquanto o loiro colocava suas mãos no cabelo de Harry.

Apenas pararam ao ouvirem alguém tossir. Eram Hermione e Pansy. A última estava sorrindo enviesada, mas seu olhar era de divertimento. Hermione estava totalmente vermelha, olhando para as prateleiras, mas não prestando total atenção nelas.

- Cara, arranjem um quarto. – Moveu a mão em sinal de descaso e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. – Vem logo, Hermione.

Hermione sentou-se, ainda envergonhada. Harry pensou nas palavras de Pansy e, mesmo sabendo que era para fazer ambos ficarem embaraçados, considerou seriamente em arranjar um, e logo. Sussurrou sua ideia para Draco, que corou e sorriu de lado, considerando a mesma coisa.

- Mas primeiro vamos estudar, senão a Pansy vai tirar uma da minha cara até o final do ano. – Harry teve que segurar a risada para não ser expulso da biblioteca, e beijou Draco, de novo.

* * *

OLÁ ABOURES! -n q

É, asho que demorei, again. And again, and again... /paray.

Bem, começei a fazer aula de violão e... meu dedo tem uma bolha. E a minha bolha tem outra bolha. É MUITO TENSO! D: q Mas enfim, pelo menos o capítulo tá ae, néa? 8D *foge das pedradas e avada's q* E, ahn... asho que esse é o penúltimo, que na verdade era pra ser o último, masok. Tenho uma certa ideia do que escrever no próximo, rs.' :D q Enfim, agora eu já vou indo... *sai correndo atrás do unicórnio q*

Até mais! o/ (?)

Reviews? ':D q


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Mano, Harry Potter noa me pertence! ;^; (mas bem que eu queria. qq /ignorem.)

Obs: Esse capítulo contém lemon, ou seja, _çékissu_ entre homens. Mas caso alguém não sinta-se confortável com isso, não tem problema xD a cena de sexo está separada com "**-.-**", fikdik.

* * *

**O Guia para conquistar Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter.**

_7. Vai com tudo, __tigrão__._

**

* * *

**

Passara-se um mês desde que toda a Hogwarts soube que Draco e Harry estavam namorando, e tudo havia voltado ao normal, e ninguém mais ligava. Quer dizer, _quase_ ninguém. Ginny ainda não acreditava, e ficava jogando-se com mais freqüência pra cima de Harry e, se não fosse pela intervenção de Ron, Draco tinha certeza absoluta que teria jogado um _Crucio_ na garota.

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – Disse Harry logo depois que Ron disse que queria ter uma conversa séria com a irmã, vendo Draco bufar de raiva. Beijou-o, como se isso bastasse para confirmar o que havia acabado de dizer.

- Eu sei, mas é que ela... Argh. Aquela Weasley fêmea, não gosto dela. – Colou seu corpo no de Harry. Sentia-se possessivo toda vez que via a ruiva se aproximar, e com toda a razão.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Potter? – Harry pulou ao ouvir a voz de Pansy bem próxima a ele. – Que você poderia provar ao Draco que você só tem olhos para ele de _outra_ maneira.

Harry olhou pasmo para a sonserina. Ela realmente não tinha vergonha ao falar coisas daquele tipo, e o tom de voz dela não deixou dúvidas sobre o que ela estava falando. O moreno bufou.

Como se eles não estivessem tentando passar para o próximo nível da relação.

O problema era que todos os lugares aonde eles tentavam, algo sempre atrapalhava. Não era possível no dormitório da Grifinória porque da última vez Ron os pegou na cama (apesar de que tudo o que eles estavam fazendo era apenas uns amassos) e disse que iria ficar traumatizado pro resto da vida. O dormitório da Sonserina estava fora de cogitação, já que nem todos os sonserinos iam com a cara de Harry. Draco havia recusado veemente sobre eles tentarem no armário das vassouras, porque alguém poderia pegá-los (e Harry teve que concordar que não queria ninguém aparecendo em um momento daqueles).

Isso os levava a um grande _nada_. Porque eles não tinham a mínima ideia de onde eles iriam fazer aquilo, e ambos estavam querendo _muito_.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder à frase de Pansy, a garota já tinha saído. Então algo passou pela cabeça de Harry, algo que o fez bater a mão em sua cabeça e xingar-se de idiota.

A Sala Precisa.

**-.-**

- Você, Harry, é um gênio. – Disse Draco, beijando a face de Harry em praticamente em todo lugar antes de dar um beijo bem quente nos lábios do moreno.

Depois que Harry mencionara a Sala para Draco, eles não demoraram a combinar quando seria. E agora eles estavam ali, na Sala Precisa, com Draco deitado na cama e Harry por cima, beijando-se loucamente, como se aquilo fossa a última coisa que fariam na Terra.

Harry retirou a camisa de Draco, e admirou a beleza do loiro. Ele não era forte, mas era definido; a pele alva era extremamente convidativa, chamando Harry, pedindo para que ele marcasse cada parte de Draco. Passou a distribuir chupões e beijos no pescoço do loiro, logo descendo e começou a mordiscar um dos mamilos – já enrijecidos – do outro. Sorriu quando Draco gemeu e contorceu-se embaixo de si. Enquanto mordiscava e lambia o mamilo do loiro, sua mão passeava pelo seu corpo, arrancando reações interessantes de Draco.

Retirou a calça do sonserino, que ficou apenas de cueca, e a excitação era evidente.

- Animados estamos, hein? – Brincou, mas não conseguiu segurar o gemido quando o outro movimentou uma de suas pernas no membro de Harry.

- Com certeza. – Sorriu de lado e beijou o grifinório com voracidade, e Harry não demorou a corresponder. – Mas acho que você está usando roupa demais. Elas estão me incomodando.

- Bom, não podemos nos incomodar, então. – Harry planejava enrolar para tirar a camisa, mas Draco fora mais rápido e já havia arrancado aquela peça de roupa irritante. Harry era visivelmente mais forte que Draco, e mais bronzeado. O loiro, então, retirou a calça de Harry, deixando ambos apenas de cueca.

Harry deitou Draco na cama novamente, passeando pelo corpo do loiro com uma mão e utilizando a outra para retirar a última peça de roupa do namorado, expondo totalmente a ereção de Draco. Harry ficou mais duro ao ver o quão excitado o outro estava. Retirou a própria cueca e Draco não perdeu tempo, levantando o quadril, fazendo as ereções se tocarem. Ambos gemeram.

Draco pegou a mão de Harry e começou a lamber seus dedos, enquanto Harry apenas o olhava, os olhos escuros e cheios de desejo. Parou de lambê-los quando ficaram molhados o suficiente, e Harry logo introduziu um dedo no ânus do outro, ouvindo Draco gemer. Era desconfortável, mas logo se acostumou e começou a movimentar seu quadril, em sinal de que Harry poderia movimentar. O moreno não demorou a movimentar seu dedo, apreciando cada vez mais os gemidos que saiam da boca do sonserino. Introduziu o segundo, esperando até Draco se acostumar para então começar a movê-los.

Ambos gemiam. Harry beijou Draco, lenta e docemente, adicionando o terceiro dedo e movimentando-os mais rápido. Draco arqueou as costas, levando uma mão à nuca de Harry, aproximando-o para outro beijo.

- Quero você em mim. _Agora_. – Sussurrou Draco de uma forma meio obscena, e Harry retirou os dedos, agora introduzindo seu próprio membro. Draco gritou de dor e de prazer.

Harry esperou até Draco acostumar-se com a invasão de seu membro e começou a movimentar-se, um vai-e-vem que levava ambos à loucura. Cada vez que Harry o estocava atingia sua próstata, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto. Começou a masturbar Draco ao sentir que estava chegando ao ápice, estocando-o cada vez mais rápido. Chegaram ao ápice ao mesmo tempo, e Harry tombou em cima de Draco. Estavam suados e ofegantes, e sorriam. Draco depositou um beijo preguiçoso nos lábios de Harry, e este retirou seu membro de dentro do loiro, logo envolvendo seus braços em volta de Draco e beijá-lo mais uma vez.

**-.-**

Ficaram na Sala Precisa por mais algum tempo, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro, e só resolveram se arrumar pois eles não deveriam ficar ali por muito tempo – Pansy provavelmente estaria os procurando, como sempre. Limparam-se e começaram a vestir suas roupas novamente. Beijaram-se mais uma vez antes de abrirem a porta e saírem da Sala Precisa.

**xXx**

O olhar de Pansy era de total diversão. Ver Draco sentir-se incomodado com seu olhar era ótimo. Ver Draco andar daquela maneira tão engraçada era um bônus. A coisa mais incrível sobre Pansy era que ela notava _tudo_, qualquer coisa. O que dificultava as coisas quando se tentava esconder algo da garota.

- Ai, que lindo. – Ela olhou de Draco para Harry, e voltou a olhar Draco. – E então? Como é que foi?

- Isso não é algo que você deveria perguntar, sabia? – Apesar do tom de voz, as bochechas de Draco haviam ganhado tonalidades de rosa.

- Nossa! – Ela brincou. – Desculpe, então. Bem, eu já vou. Tchau garotos! – E, antes de ir, bateu na bunda de Draco e beliscou a de Harry.

Observaram Pansy sair, e Harry balançou a cabeça, achando graça no que Pansy havia dito. A garota realmente não tinha vergonha alguma, e não estava nem aí se deixava alguém desconfortável.

- Minha bunda dói. – Draco reclamou, olhando para o grifinório acusatoriamente.

- Ah, me desculpe. – Fingiu estar ofendido, mas logo sorriu. Aproximou-se mais de Draco e sussurrou: - Mas eu sei que você gostou.

- Isso eu não posso negar. – Sorriu e mexeu-se outra vez, incomodado. – Ei, Harry?

- Hum? – Acariciava o cabelo de Draco. Ele gostava do cabelo do loiro, era macio.

- Da próxima vez, _você_ é que fica por baixo. – Harry riu baixinho.

- É, quem sabe.

**xXx**

_Três semanas depois._

Demorou um bom tempo – para não dizer _muito_ – para que Ginny finalmente entendesse que _não_, ela não tinha a menor chance de conquistar Harry. Porque Harry só tinha olhos para Draco, e isso não iria mudar.

O que não queria dizer que ela estava toda sorrisos. Oh, muito pelo contrário.

Não que Draco se incomodasse, ele estava feliz demais com Harry para se importar.

Algumas coisas haviam mudado também, depois de um bom tempo. Ron e Hermione finalmente descobriram o que sentiam um pelo outro, e agora estavam namorando. Draco gostava de falar que eles pareciam dois bobos quando estavam sozinhos – e juntinhos. Não que eles ligassem muito, e apenas sorriam quando ele fazia o comentário.

Pansy continuava arrastando Blaise para qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, mas pelo menos agora não eram coisas tão problemáticas.

- No que você está pensando, Dray? – Perguntou Harry, abraçando Draco por trás.

- Ah, só em o quanto as coisas passam rápido. – Virou-se e deu um selinho em Harry. – E que você está muito, _muito_ gostoso.

- Ah é? – Harry sorriu de lado, e Draco sorriu de volta enquanto o empurrava até o moreno bater na parede.

- É. – E o beijou com voracidade.

* * *

_Obs.: Draco Malfoy pertençe a Harry Potter, e somente a ele._

* * *

AEEAEA. Então, último capítulo, rs. :D

Desculpem pela demora, mas é que escrever lemon ainda é um pouco difícil pra mim (segunda vez que eu escrevo, rs.' qetal? xD). Bem, eu gostaria de agradeçer a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui! *-* Sério, eu fico realmente feliz em saber que vocês gostaram da fic, porque eu realmente gostei de escrevê-la :') Agradeço a todos que leram, deixando review ou não :D

Então... vamos considerar isso um presente de 'Dia Das Crianças' adiantado! \o/ Porque todo mundo é criança por dentro *------*' /besta.

Tchau.! /o/


End file.
